


Losing Control

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Discrimination, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Scent Marking, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, alphas control everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: The entire Russian skating program has one goal -- another Viktor.  The search for the next Alpha to take over once Viktor retires cast a wide net but found one pre-alpha Yuri Plisetsky, ten-year-old foul mouth trouble maker full of skill and talent.  That was seven years ago.  Under Yakov Feltsman, that talent had burst forth onto the skating world in a shower of gold -- the last great skater of Yakov's career.  Once the alpha retired, so would Yakov.Everything was according to the plan until the unthinkable happened and Yuri was found shaking in pain and all of Yakov's dreams evaporated with just one word.  Omega.





	1. Presentation

When Yuri had been accepted into the national skating program, it had involved two days of medical tests.  His growth plates had been measured, his bone density mapped, full blood work, full dental, vision checks, everything that could be done so that his coach and those his coach reported to would know everything about him.  Of course part of that was an assessment of his secondary gender. It was during that week that a ten-year-old Yuri was declared to be most likely an Alpha and sent to train in St Petersburg, hours away from his only family that remained.

 

He loved his grandfather, but the man couldn't care for him with the state of his health, and skating was Yuri's dream.  It was with a heavy heart that Nikolai sent his only grandchild off on a train, but it was for the best. Once in the training program in St. Petersburg, Yuri thrived.  He threw himself into his training with all the determination expected of a young pre-Alpha. 

 

Ballet was necessary.  He needed to do it now before his body changed.  The longer the change waited, the better though. If he went into it with enough flexibility, he had every chance of ending up more like Viktor than like so many of the other skaters out there.  That was the entire goal of the program, a second Viktor.

 

Yuri hated it on one level, to know he was always going to be compared to the other man, but at least if they were comparing him to someone, they were comparing him to the best.  When he defied Yakov and landed a quad in junior competition, he had been so proud. That feeling had only grown when Viktor had noticed him for it. That deep, instinctual need to have Viktor notice him had burned in him from the moment he had stepped on the ice with the other skater.

 

By the time he was able to make his senior debut, Yuri knew he was on borrowed time.  His anger was getting worse. He would lash out and act recklessly, it was all classic signs of an Alpha who would present soon -- even if he was two years behind average for that.  It was just a matter of time. Everyone noticed him though. Even Viktor, who had left him and run off to Japan noticed him. Yuri was Russia's new star with a gold medal around his neck.  He was to be the dominant Alpha skater.

 

Every moment of his training for his first year, he knew this would come crashing down soon.  At some point, he would present. His flexibility would decrease, his height would increase, but it would be fine.  One rough year and then he'd be back at top form -- just as an Alpha skater. In men's skating the power of your moves meant so much, it would be fine to replace some flexibility with power.  Even before that rush of testosterone, he already had four quads in his arsenal. He would be unstoppable. For now though, he had to take advantage of his pre-presentation grace. Soon it would end, but until then he was building, knowing he'd come back even stronger after his presentation as an Alpha.  He saw the pride in Yakov and Lilia's eyes as they looked at him, their next Alpha, their gold medal-winning force on the ice.

 

Yuri got through the rest of the year and his sixteenth birthday.  Then the next year, even when Viktor came back, he still took golds and the occasional silver.  While Viktor beat him at the GP Final and the Russian Nationals, Yuri took Europeans. The Alpha and the soon to be Alpha battling each other as if no one else existed on the ice -- and to Yuri, no one else did.  He craved when Viktor noticed him. When Viktor was near, Yuri jumped harder, stronger and cleaner. He wasn't going to wait for his presentation to dominate. His status as an Alpha was guaranteed, and his status as an incredible skater was already won.

 

Just before 17, he still hadn't presented, and the Olympic battle became Yuri in his prime versus an aging and slightly injured Viktor.  A tear to the man's ACL guaranteed the gold for Yuri and Viktor's retirement. While the gold and the crowds screaming his name surrounded Yuri, it was still empty on the podium without Viktor there to stand one step lower.  JJ was there, standing lower, so at least he was able to gloat to someone.

 

For worlds, exhausted from the Olympics and feeling a little off, Yuri ended up with bronze.  Not only had Yuuri beaten him but so had JJ. It was expected. He was seventeen. He was expected to present -- well years ago.  Having an off competition was simply attributed to the inevitable.

 

Three weeks later, Yuri woke to know -- something was WRONG.  Throwing himself into the shower, his body hurt. The pain radiating through every limb engulfed his senses.  Still in the shower, and not even caring how water resistant his phone was, he called Yakov. Of course, the man had a key to his apartment.  By the time Yakov got there, Yuri was sitting in the bathtub, the still warm water of the shower hitting his sweat covered body.

 

Taking one look at Yuri, Yakov's eyes widened and then he smelt the air.  This was not how this was supposed to be. Yuri had been fighting with him for control since the boy was ten.  There was no way this was correct. The doctors had all said Yuri was an Alpha. He was supposed to be Yakov's new star, the last star he'd have at his age.  Yuri was meant to be the culmination of his coaching career -- but here he was, presenting as a mere Omega at seventeen when most presented half a decade earlier.

 

* * *

 

12 hours later and Yakov was sitting outside a hospital room.  Inside, Yuri was screaming and clawing at the walls, but the sound could barely be heard from the outside.  He looked up though when a slim woman sat down next to him. Her scent still so familiar, bitter and sharp, but so beautiful to him still.

 

Their marriage had been doomed from the start, but they had been young and in love and too full of themselves to listen to anyone else.  Alpha/Alpha marriages never worked out well. The mating of an Alpha to an Alpha was the subject of romantic tragedies in art and literature for hundreds of years.  Yakov and Lilia had been no exception. 

 

She sighed, looking at him, "An Omega."  The disappointment was clear in her voice.

 

"The doctors were wrong."  Yakov had moved past disappointment to defeat.

 

"He's the only student I've had in a decade to stand up to me after the first day."  She was sitting straight-backed on the bench even as the man slouched. Lilia Baranovskaya did not slouch -- ever.  While tendrils of grey wound through her dark hair, pulled up into its signature bun, she showed little effects of her age.

 

"He's an Omega.  Trust me, I got to his apartment and -- Lilechka …"  He dropped his voice as he whispered, "He was beautiful before.  I thought when he presented as an Alpha he would take on some of Viktor's traits, he didn't he … "  The man exhaled slowly. "His skating career is over. Maybe he can find someone to take on an Omega."

 

"Yasha?"  Her head tilted at her ex-husband, sighing softly, "As soon as this news is out, he'll be courted.  He's famous already. Maybe it's not over yet though. He's a gold medal-winning Olympian. He's … the most graceful student I've had in two decades."  She shook her head, she should have realized. 

 

"Viktor was graceful as well."  Yakov's face was buried in his hands.  How had he been so blind?

 

"Not like Yura -- who would have thought.  All these decades later, we'd end up wondering how we didn't guess the gender of our child right."  There was a soft laugh. Yuri wasn't really theirs, but he had been with the two of them so much.  Every day, hours with her, living with her for a year before he had obtained an apartment close by. He had been Yakov's even longer.  Their shared disappointment.

 

"I will still retire when he does.  Maybe you are right. He might still have another year in him, I -- I do not have the energy to start again.  None of the current students have that promise. An Omega, I had had such high hopes."

 

"Maybe he will transition to being a dancer?"  It was not unheard of for a male Omega to have a promising career in the ballet.

 

Yakov just sighed at that.  His final hope for another legendary skater was gone.  


	2. The GP Series

Two months later, and Yuri was back at the ice arena for training and working up to competition form after having been with Lilia in Paris for two months.  He had not been relaxing while away, instead, Lilia had been working him every day, increasing his flexibility and having him perform practice for her until he was ready to pass out.  It helped distract from the side effects of his new suppressants from a doctor in Paris. They were stronger and more reliable than the ones available in Russia, but the side effects often left him exhausted.  He hadn't questioned the secrecy of getting them -- it was Lilia, he could trust her.

 

The first time Yuri laced up since his presentation, the rink was empty.  It was ten o'clock at night and all the other skaters had left for home long ago.  Yakov and Lilia were the only ones there with him. The hesitance in Yakov's eyes after not having seen him for two months was unexpected in a way, but it didn't stop Yuri from skating out onto the ice and looking at Lilia to give her a nod.  Maybe he had expected his old coach to be happy to see him -- but he knew everyone was disappointed in him. It hurt. This wasn't his fault. It wasn't as if he had decided to be an Omega.

 

Wearing black leggings and a black T-shirt, the same type of practice clothes he had worn before, he took his starting pose.  His hair had grown longer while he had been away, now reaching down to his shoulder blades, but he didn't have it braided or tied up, the blond hair just hung loosely.

 

Without a word, the woman pressed some buttons on the sound system, selecting a piece that had not been played in the sports complex in a very long time.   As the music from Viktor's final year in Juniors filled the rink, Yuri started to skate, slightly longer limbs moving comfortably. There was no lack of coordination from the few inches he had gained in his presentation.  The program lacked the innocent quality of Viktor's. This was a more mature version. Yuri's hair flew around as he spun and jumped as if he hadn't been off his skates for more than a few days. Yes, the jumps were downgraded right now, but the form was there.  The steps were there but -- and then Yakov realized what was different. Turning to look at Lilia, he raised an eyebrow, "He's even more of a dancer."

 

"He is my best student.  I am not ready to lose him."  She had trained Omegas before.  She had worked the boy like a dog while they had been away taking full advantage of the Omega's need to please her as an Alpha.

 

Yakov's eyes focused only on the figure in center ice as Yuri spun blindingly fast, his form contorting to show the increased flexibility of his new body.  He watched as the boy suddenly stopped in the same final position as Viktor. 

 

Yakov's eyes followed him as he skated over to where he was waiting with Lilia.  "He still skates beautifully, of course." He had never doubted the Omega would be beautiful.  Even writhing in pain, Yuri had been beautiful when he presented -- beauty wasn't enough.

 

Lilia reached out with one hand, taking a hold of Yuri by the jaw and lifting his head up, showing the long curve of the boy's unmarked neck.  She saw how even Yakov's eyes were drawn to that flesh. She saw how the old man took in the pliant gesture from Yuri and the softness in his form.  "He's even more beautiful Yakov." She let a finger trail along Yuri's neck, elongating his form as if he were a beautiful porcelain doll.

 

"But …"  There had been no powerful jumps, the score wouldn't have come close to Viktor's.  Doubles were nothing, Senior men demanded quads. He left his worries unvoiced.

 

"No buts.  Yuri, show him."  She gestured for the boy to go back on the ice and with just a nod, his black-clad form streaked across the ice, his now even longer blond hair trailing, he threw himself into the hardest part of his short program from the Olympics, the one that had helped him win that gold.  The same combination that had been repeated in the highlight reels for weeks after the games was performed with the same exact crispness and perfection as the boy had used six months ago before his presentation. The quad salchow, triple loop, triple toe looked as beautiful and effortless as it had in the Olympics so many months ago.

 

That had Yakov watching closer.  "It's only been two months. He'll change more."

 

"Will he?"

 

"He's pliant now."

 

"Or he's smart."  Lilia's lips moved, just slightly, a little curve at the side.

 

"Smart?"

 

"Most judges are Alphas.  Is there anything more appealing than a beautiful, pliant Omega?"  

 

"The sport needs drive to keep improving to keep competing."  Yakov's eyes never left the Omega.

 

As Yuri skated back over to them, Lilia shook her head, "You really think Yuri lost his drive?"  Once again she reached out to lift the boy's chin. "A twelve-year-old that presents is still developing their personality.  Yuri was seventeen." 

 

Then Yuri started to laugh, his smile turning positively devilish and anything but the perfect appearance of a pliant Omega that he had been showing to this point.  "Don't make me find a new coach, old man."

 

"You may want to compete now, but how will you feel in a few months, and you'll have heats--"

 

"This isn't like when you were competing, Yasha.  The new suppressants are much better. He can time heats for when it works for competition."  A passion burned in Lilia's eyes, the competitive streak she had always had, the drive that had driven her to be known as Prima Absoluta.

 

"Who will pay?  The Federation will not be interested in sinking money into an Omega."  Yakov was being slowly convinced though. Maybe he could get one more good season, maybe two.

 

"I hardly think the money will be an issue.  I will though. Don't go planning your retirement party yet, Yasha."  Then with another smile, she leaned in to whisper to her ex-husband. "Do you really think it will be hard for sponsors to want him?"

 

Only then did Yakov start to nod.  Maybe. Just maybe his ex-wife's plan would work.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two weeks before Skate America, the information on the final teams for skating were publicised.  Russia's announcement normally would have gone without much notice. They had a full roster again this year, 3 men.  3 women, 3 pairs and 3 dancers. Some names were new, some were old. However, the first slot on men's, the only male skater Russia had that had not had to use any of the pre-qualifiers to chase scores was the name everyone expected.  Yuri Plisetsky. What no one expected though was the Omega symbol after his name. Omega. Russia had just publicly declared that their top male skater, winner of gold in the Olympics last year was an Omega -- and the skating world went into a frenzy.

 

Yakov was not sure about this plan, not sure at all.  However, as they exited the airport, he and Lilia flanked Yuri's slender frame, and Yakov had never been so hyper-aware of where a skater was before in his life.  He was trusting them though. Yuri understood social media, and as much as it pained the man to admit it, that was what needed to be done. They needed to stay on top of everything.

 

Lilia understood performance.  She understood it more than most and all offseason her and Yuri had been going back and forth, determining the boy's image.

 

As they walked out, Yuri was leaning into Lilia, his hoodie covered head resting on her shoulder.  No one would accept a rebellious Omega. Yakov was as certain of that as he was of anything; however, he didn't know how long this act could be maintained.  

 

When the cameras started to flash, Yuri straightened up, pulling a little ways away from Lilia as he reached up to push back the hood of his jacket.  The black he normally wore had been exchanged for white. It was a conscious decision, all three of them had agreed it was the color that looked the best.  The part that Yakov thought was going to fail, perhaps wasn't. Reporters and fans alike screaming and asking if Yuri really was an Omega. The crowds had not lessened, if anything, they had grown.  Of course, the world had thought he had been an Alpha with his attitude. Everyone had assumed. 

 

When the hood fell back though, revealing Yuri's long blond hair braided back and his face completely exposed, the question didn't have to be answered.  On one cheek, there was a carefully drawn Omega symbol and on the other the white blue and red of the Russian flag, as if the boy were going to an Omega pride event instead of a skating competition.  

 

The crowd went wild.  According to Yuri and Lilia's analysis, about 70% of the Yuri's Angels were Omegas.  Yakov had been positive that the boy would lose those fans almost instantaneously, but when he saw them burst out in screams and tears at seeing Yuri, he had to admit he was wrong.  He realized he was in the middle of a huge PR stunt, but it looked like it was working.

 

Somehow, in a brief moment when Yakov was lost in thought and Lilia was talking to the press, mostly saying things about how they were just here to compete, Yuri had ended up by his fans, now with cat ears on from someplace and giving his best performance smile as endless selfies seemed to be taken.

 

It only lasted a few minutes before Lilia called out, "Yura!  Come. We have to go now."

 

Still with the cat ears on, Yuri complied instantly, trotting over to Lilia's side before waving a goodbye as all three of them walked to the where the taxies were waiting, getting in one to take a ride to the hotel.

 

Switching to Russian so the driver wouldn't understand, Lilia smiled, " _ I told you it would work." _

 

_ "They love me as an Omega as much as they did before."   _ Yuri smirked as he looked at Yakov.

 

" _ Now to see how skating goes.  You are not to interact with anyone without Lilia or I there.  You understand? _ "  

 

Yuri rolled his eyes but nodded.  "Mmm hmmm." Yuri just smirked though, leaning into Lilia, whether that was to keep up appearances or because he honestly enjoyed it was something Yakov had yet to figure out.

 

Yakov's eyes narrowed, not certain he trusted Yuri's response.  More importantly, he was realizing that some of what he was feeling was jealousy at how close Yuri was to Lilia now.  He pushed that down, but his eyes narrowed as he watched the boy. Suspicious now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day, it was practice time for all the competitors and Yakov was standing, watching the ice be resurfaced and fuming that Yuri was not yet here.  Moments before he called the boy's phone -- again, he saw Lilia with Yuri right next to her, the surge of jealousy back for a moment as he saw the boy right on her side, knowing the rebellious streak that ran through the Omega.

 

The chatter from the other eleven skaters waiting to take the ice for their practice in the arena hushed.  Yakov knew all their names, they just were not important enough for him to bother to acknowledge them.

 

Yuri was wearing his normal practice clothes, but instead of his hair back in a ponytail, Lilia had put it into some sort of elaborate braid.  Waterfall maybe? Whatever, it looked pretty and was out of the boy's face.

 

Lilia pulled a bottle of water from her purse and Yuri lifted it up, his neck fully exposed in all its pristine paleness as the boy swallowed down the liquid.  Oh yes, Liliia and Yuri were playing with fire -- and maybe it would work.

 

Yakov shook it off though, walking over to tell Yuri exactly what he wanted him to do in practice.

 

The other skaters in the competition were all either probably Alphas who hadn't presented yet (the two youngest who had barely qualified) or Betas and Alphas.  Since Christophe's and Yuuri's retirements, no other Omegas were skating in the highest levels. As soon as the resurfacer was off the ice and it was opened, Yuri turned to be the first one on, the other still talking among themselves -- unsurprised the Omega skater was being kept off on his own -- then again, it was Yuri.  It wasn't as if he talked to most of them before this anyways.

 

Yakov couldn't help the soft laugh though as, within thirty seconds of being on the ice, Yuri threw himself into a quad toe loop as if he were doing nothing more than stretching his legs.  From the smirk on Lilia's face, he knew that was exactly what had been planned. They had probably been warming up off ice for half an hour to make sure he could do that flawlessly. 

 

Most of the other skaters were watching the blond Omega now, needing to be reminded by coaches to get on the ice and warm up.  Yuri kept his movements graceful, mostly working on steps and spins as the ice got more crowded. 

 

The skaters were not really ones Yuri knew well -- the only ones he had had any contact with before were Leo and JJ -- they were also his only competition, so Yuri watched them carefully as he gracefully glided around the outside of the ring.  Leo was a Beta, but JJ was an Alpha. He'd fought with JJ before when he had thought he'd end up being an Alpha. Now though, he found himself less annoyed by the man. He'd have to talk that over with Lilia. Instead of saying anything to the Canadian skater though, he just made sure to throw himself into an extremely vertical triple axel a few feet from the man, making sure it didn't take up too much room and he had plenty of clearance on his landing as he gracefully skated out of it.  

 

He made sure he was the first one off, clearing the ice a few seconds before the chime indicating practice was over.  He stood there though by the gate as Lilia reached into her purse to pull out the water bottle from earlier, just nodding along to Yakov's comments on how he had looked at practice.

 

He took the water when it was offered, and then stood there until JJ was close by, covering the pause by nodding to Yakov's commentary on the practice.  Once the Alpha was close to the gate though, that was when Yuri took another long sip of water, tilting his head back. 

 

The exposure of his neck had exactly the effect he thought it would.  Even with the tight collar of the shirt, it was enough, to make several of the Alpha's pause and look.  Yuri glanced at Lilia, smiling at the look she had. Yes. it worked on stage, there was no reason it wouldn't work on the ice.  Christophe's skating with overt sex appeal was not Yuri's style. The bumbling innocence trying to catch the eye of one Alpha of Katsuki was also not his style.  This however was. The Russian Punk was dead, long live the Russian Fairy.

 

No one had expected Yuri to come out skating at Skate America as hard as he did.  He dominated the scores with end season level performances at the first GP Qualifier.  JJ took the silver and Leo the third. The Russian Fairy was all anyone was talking about though.

 

He repeated the performance at Rostelecom to an energetic home crowd.  It was at that competition though that Yakov noticed something. Large swaths of the crowd were there to cheer on Yuri, and many of them were wearing the exact facepaint he had had before Skate America.

 

The pictures of him with the Omega symbol had erupted over the internet.  With another gold medal for the Omega skater, it seemed the fame wouldn't end.  In fact, Yakov even stopped getting messages from the Federation that they'd be cutting Yuri's funding.  Instead, now, they were interested in how long Yakov thought the skater could compete.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The finals were in Australia of all places, and once again, Yuri walked out of the airport with the flag on one cheek and the Omega symbol on the other, waving to the crowd, Yuri stayed right next to Lilia, waving to the crowds.  He was never out in public now unless he was with either Yakov or Lilia, always having one of the two Alphas with him. Such behavior seemed to placate even the most conservative countries when it came to Omega rights. 

 

The image of a wild and free Omega that he projected on the ice was countered by the pliant image off the ice as he stayed close to Lilia in meetings.  While not his actual mother or grandmother, the fact he was staying close to such a clearly protective Alpha was seen as proper. Since the death of the boy's grandfather, Lilia and Yakov were technically the guardian's of the young man for another few months.

 

The GP was another gold for him, this time though there was more eye contact with the other skaters.  The Gala would prove to be interesting, but first, there was the exhibition. 

 

He had done a different piece every exhibition, so the crowd had no idea what was coming this time.  No one else did either. Instead of the whites, silvers, and golds of his previous costumes this year, he skated out in black from head to toe, including the dark makeup around his eyes and black lips.

 

His hair was braided with strips of black cloth even.  As the spotlight caught him though, the fact that so much of the skin-tight outfit was either mesh, covered in rhinestones, or both became incredibly clear.  This was the most revealing costume he had worn yet -- but everything else had been so conservative.

 

As he took his starting position, arched back, with his arms wrapped around his neck, at least his neck was still covered.  Then as he moved his arms to his actual start position, the fabric fell from his neck, showing his entire neckline had been the fabric at his wrists and his neck was exposed from the top to below his collarbones.  It was nothing 'indecent', but he was using what he could as he stretched out, elongating his body's appearance as he exposed his neck to the bright spotlight, showing the milk pure skin. Then the music started and he moved.  The seductiveness transformed into action as he flew through a short two-minute program, but it was packed with jumps. His skates seeming somehow to spend more time in the air than on the ground as he threw himself near violently through one of the hardest pieces of ballet music Lilia knew.  A rendition of a pre-Russian battle ending in death for the principal dancer, and in a mimic of his GP exhibition when he was 15, 17-year-old Yuri lay panting on the ice, sprawled out in theatrical death. He felt the thunderous applause echo through the arena.

 

A few short hours later, and it was time for yet another banquet.  This one was seeming to be the same thing as the other banquets, Yuri stayed seated between Lilia and Yakov, and everyone knew he would leave once they did.  No one expected the Omega to be left unescorted.

 

This time though, something different happened.  As the three Russians sat, Yakov and Lilia conversing while Yuri let his eyes wander, he saw JJ Leroy's father walk over.  The Canadian had come in third, winning a bronze and had seemed very happy about it.

 

Yuri felt Yakov tense next to him, hoping this wasn't going to be what he feared.  JJ's engagement had been broken off, so Alain Leroy had an Alpha son who was not promised to anyone.  However, it quickly became clear this was about something else as the man handed over a business card.  "My wife and I wanted to make sure our information got to whoever is responsible for Yuri's sponsorship dealings."

 

Lilia looked up, "I am taking care of that for him."

 

"I see, my son has a sports fashion line and …"  handing the woman a second card, he added, "If Yuri had any interest in modeling, we would be very interested in branching out away from an Alpha only look."

 

As Mr. Leroy left the table, Lilia smiled at Yakov, "I told you the money wouldn't be an issue."

 

Yakov nodded, looking over to Yuri.  Yes, things were still under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I were a dragon, I would horde kudos and comments -- help grow my dragon treasure :) 
> 
> I can also be found on twitter as @scribblesitm. It's a lot of boring and a lot of writing talk but I'm reachable :)


	3. Most influential?

Russian nationals occurred only three weeks after the GP Finals, and the event in Moscow was completely sold out. It had been clear the crowds had been there for Yuri, the boy's fan club had exploded in popularity. More and more young Omega girls and boys now showing up for events. Walking up to the ice, once again, Lilia was the one who took Yuri's team jacket from him, the boy leaning into her as she took it off, softly resting his head on her shoulder for a moment and feeling the thrill that ran through him as Yakov glared before leaning over to rake the skate guards off of Yuri's feet.

As Yuri took the ice for his short program he scanned the crowd while he slowly made one lap around the boards, taking his time as before he took center ice. He saw all the people with the same face make up he had worn to Skate America, the flag and the omega symbol. As he did that lap around the ice, waving before going to the center to take his starting pose, he made a decision. Yes, there was no competition here. He could drop the difficulty of everything down so he could win by a comfortable margin. If he did that, he'd be letting them down though. 

SIghing, he took a deep breath, so many of them had gotten the same fucked up genetic shit storm as he had. To be an Omega. To have so many assumptions thrown onto your life. To be confined to such a tight box. To be expected to find an Alpha and have babies -- yeah, Yuri wasn't going to short them today. Life had let them all down enough, he was going to do his best to not let them down.

As his music for his 'easy' short program started, Yuri ignored the choreography. Instead, he threw himself into a quad loop combo when it should have only been a double with a camel. He felt himself fly across the ice, his long hair flowing through the cold air as he realized again how it must have felt to Viktor when he was young -- he should have let his hair start growing so much sooner. He twirled and jumped, flexing into his spins, eyes closed just feeling the program. This was his ice, this was his domain and the Russian Fairy was in full form today. As the music ended, he knew he had exceeded the planned score. It wasn't a record, but the crowd erupted. Yuri stood in center ice, chest heaving from the exertion, but a near perfect Omega sign had been carved in the ice from his blades. If fate was going to fuck him over, he was going to own it.

He slowly spun around, taking in the crowd and how they were screaming for him, near hysterics after his short program. He grabbed some of the flowers as he skated to the kiss and cry, never stopping his waving. Yakov and Lilia were there of course, Yakov taking a hand to help him step up and then as he sat the man put his skate guards on as Lilia sat next to him. 

She leaned over to whisper, "That was not your choreography." 

Yuri knew they were both displeased with him. He kept waving to the crowd anyway as Yakov sat down. Never letting his smile slip, he whispered back, "I know."

"You did not tell us what you were doing Yurochka." This time the admonishment from Yakov.

"I know." He laid his head on Lilia's shoulder, acting the part of pliant as he held the flowers close to his chest, doing his best to appear content as he waited for his score -- and knowing he was not only in first but by a large margin.

"You need to listen to us." Lilia's voice was sharper even as she found herself stroking Yuri's hair, noticing the jealous scowl on Yakov's face caused by how Yuri was acting.

"No, I don't." He smiled as his score was announced, standing to wave to the crown again. Then as he turned to look at Lilia and Yakov, he moved to hug his coach, playing the part perfectly for the camera. "Just because you are Alphas, it doesn't make you right." Then he let go of the man to hug Lilia, knowing she had been close enough to have heard what he had told her ex-husband. "I love you, but I am still me." 

He did still love Lilia and even Yakov. He was perfectly capable of rebelling against someone and loving them at the same time. Before his mother had died, he had even found out he was capable of hating someone and loving them at the same time. He could be pushing back against Lilia and still love her.

Waving to the crowd, Yuri walked out of the kiss and cry, for once leaving his coaches scrambling to hurry up. No one thought a thing of the two Alpha's following the smiling Omega as the boy kept waving. Every picture from that night showed perfect compliance. The press had no idea.

Yuri was leaving the short program 40 points ahead of his next closest competitor. There was no gloating though as the boy walked off, holding his flowers and smiling and waving. He wanted to get back to his hotel. First, he had to get past his fans, smiling and posing for pictures. Most of the flowers he had held onto were given away to the littlest of fans. He gave them to the little girls in their Omega mother's arms, smiling as he let himself be led off. 

Once he got back to his room, he just walked forward to collapse in his bed. He didn't want to deal with anyone, but Lilia and Yakov followed him in. 

"Yuri!?" Her voice was harsh as she questioned him. "What was that all about?"

"They've been disappointed by everyone, fucked over by their bodies, you wouldn't understand. You're an Alpha. I couldn't let them down by doing a half-ass program."

Yakov sighed at that as Lilia shook her head. "Yarochka, you are not their savior. For millennia Omegas have been fine with what they have been given. You are a blessed child, you live in a time when you can be so much more. You have everything you could wish for."

When the boy seemed as if he didn't want to speak to them anymore, both Alpha's left, locking the door on their way out. Whispering among themselves, the decision to keep the boy busy between now and Europeans was made.

It was no surprise that Yuri won the Nationals. He destroyed every other skater there, the gap between first and second gigantic. He hadn't held back for his free skate either. He left the crowd stunned and speechless -- until they erupted in screams.

The next day though, Yuri was whisked back to St Petersburg where Lilia threw him into ballet with very little ice time. He was exhausted every day, a full day at the Mikhailovsky and then more training by Lilia became his new normal.

January came and Christmas was spent at the ballet, backstage, prepared to step in as an understudy. He hated it. He was Yuri Plisetsky, he was not meant to be an understudy, he was a star.

Lilia worked him relentlessly, he was spending hours on the barre, and longer hours on floor exercises. While he was only at the rink three days a week for four hours a day, his program hadn't suffered at all, only his social life, not that there had been anything to that before.

Before his presentation, he had never really spoken to many Omegas. In Russia's skating program they were few and far between and almost exclusively female. Once he was confined to the ballet, a few times he tried to at least strike up conversations with the other Omega dancers -- he wasn't allowed near any that were not Omegas. However, all they wanted to talk about was Alphas and how to get to them and it soon bored Yuri. If Lilia had wanted to punish him for his disobedience, she had found the best way. 

Things were so different now that he was an Omega. He had lied to himself for a long time about it. He had clung to her, feeling that she cared and wanted to protect him -- and yes, she did, but it was so much different now that he was an Omega now. Before, his defiance had been seen as a sign of a strong Alpha, what she and Yakov had wanted. He wasn't that, he would never be that.

Three nights later, the day he had intended to watch the Canadian Nationals on the little TV in one of the back rooms of the theater, his 'break' happened. Oce of the dancers had broken a bone in his foot, and Yuri was the dancer who knew the number. Instead of watching the other skaters as they skated in Thailand, he drilled for six straight hours with five different girls to get his part of the two-minute duet dance correct. 

There were no impressive jumps, in fact, Yuri found the entire segment boring. It was the snow pass of the Nutcracker and honestly, it was mostly supporting and positioning the female dancer. His hair was put back and the costume designed to make him seem more masculine. Normally it was not danced by an Omega, but Yuri was strong enough to do the few lifts easily.

Of course, his performance was near flawless, but what should have barely been a footnote about the play turned into front-page headlines of the entertainment section since it was him. For the next four nights, the last four nights of the production, he did the exact same segment. Everytime the press acted as if it were a huge accomplishment. Each night more and more of his fans were in the audience.

Soon his punishment was over and he was able to fly to France for the Europeans, it was a relief. For Europeans, he was at least not the only Omega. He didn't talk to the other Omega skaters, but they were at least there. They were younger than him, and in juniors and spending their time watching Alpha skaters -- but at least he wasn't alone.

Once again, his crowds were there and once again they all cheered for him as he left the airport. The crowds were more full of news crews now. Reporters normally were a rare sight at the airport, at least in Yuri's experience. Maybe there would be a few at a hotel, but actual reporters were normally only seen at the press conferences.

Yuri had no idea what was causing this, so all he did was smile and wave, his now signature face paint on as he stayed close to Lilia, nearly hanging on the woman, until being ushered into a cab. 

"This is getting out of hand." Yakov was frowning as he looked at the crowds they were leaving behind, casting a jealous glance to where Yuri was leaning on Lilia.

"Viktor was popular as well." Lilia was calm at least. After Yuri had accepted his ballet punishment without rebellion she had calmed down.

As they started to talk about the FFKK, Yuri feigned boredom and pulled out his phone to put on music. The volume was muted though as he held his phone, staring out the window. While Yakov and Lilia assumed that he was unable to hear them as they spoke in hushed whispers, he paid close attention. 

Yuri had developed the ability to not react to things. It was a necessary skill these days. Acting as if he didn't care about anything, he started to play with his phone, googling his name was always fun. Then he sat up, looking at the screen. Eyes wide, he passed the phone over to Lilia, interrupting her talking to Yakov about the FFKK starting to talk about suitable Alphas once Yuri's career was over. 

Lilia's eyes widened. "Number six?" 

"What is it, sexiest Omegas or some bull shit?" Yakov sighed as he leaned over. He knew Yuri was pretty, everyone knew he was pretty. He'd been pretty all his life and the moment he had presented as an omega, it had only increased.

"Most influential." That had been unexpected. Even as Yuri said it, he knew his coaches were not going to like that. He knew the FFKK was not going to like it. The ISU probably wouldn't like that either.

While the article had pictures of Yuri skating and showing his beautiful form, the main picture was one of him at a press conference with his face paint on. The last picture though was a huge crowd of Omegas, all with an Omega sign and their own country flags on their other cheek. 

The rest of the car ride was in complete silence. Yuri was checked into his room and left alone -- told to not get into any trouble. Sitting there on the bed, for the first time, he felt in over his head. His mind was racing, there had to be a way out of this. Since his grandfather had died when he was younger, he had no one left that he needed to worry about, all he had was himself.

He pulled up Twitter and hoped, sending a DM to JJ Leroy -- maybe the man would see it, maybe he wouldn't. 'It's 3 pm in Paris. If you see this before 5 pm in Paris, call me 7 812 562 3434. Yuri. '

He closed his eyes as he curled up on the bed. He had a little time before he had to get ready for the press conference at six. He'd be expected to properly behave. 

It was almost five, and the phone hadn't gone off yet, so he walked into the bathroom to start washing off his facepaint to replace it with soft makeup. He was expected to look pretty at all times when out in public. With his hair brushed and loosely tied back, soft makeup, and a T-shirt for under his tracksuit, Yuri sighed, leaning into the mirror. He didn't even recognize himself anymore. This wasn't him. He needed to change things. 

Influential. He liked that. He liked that a lot. Influential people fought for things that mattered and fuck, that's what he wanted. Being an Omega was horrible, but it was what he was, and he refused to just roll over and give up. Determined, he changed his hair, pulling it up off his neck to expose the entirety of his unmarked flesh. No one had been allowed to touch that neck. He was going to flaunt his lack of a bond. He didn't need an Alpha -- then he looked at his phone. He was waiting for one to call. It was 505 though. It was too late. He didn't need an Alpha, but he really really needed someone in his corner, and he couldn't think of anyone who would be. Even Lilia was treating him as if he were nothing but her Omega.

This wasn't the first time someone had let him down, it wouldn't be the last. He changed his makeup, darkening his eyes and making his lips glossier. Then taking eyeliner, he added the Omega mark back to his cheek, this time coloring it in with eyeshadow and glitter to make it less facepaint and more a statement for the press conference. His clothing was the white and red tracksuit of his country's uniform, only the mark on his face a sign of defiance.

As he waited for them to come and get him, Yuri checked his twitter, seeing the message from JJ, 'I saw this too late. What do you need?'

Sighing, Yuri replied, 'I'll message you once I'm alone again.' Then deleting the conversation from his phone he slipped it into the small bag he was allowed to carry, adding more lip gloss to his lips as he felt how it stung. It plumped his lips though and reddened them, in a way, he enjoyed the pain. 

Ten minutes before the conference, the door to his room opened and both Lilia and Yakov stood there. As soon as Lilia saw his face, she sighed. "Wash that off."

"No."

"Yura!"

"I said no. You wouldn't want to be late would you?"

Clearly disappointed, she turned, looking at Yakov. Maybe this would have been easier if the man had been right -- if Yuri lost some of his incessant need to fight with them.

He walked to the press conference, flanked on either side by his coaches until he sat at the table, barely glancing at the other European skaters there. He was projected to win by at least twenty points. None of the people he had spoken to when he was fifteen were there. This was … so alone. The only skaters he had ever spoken to were preparing for the 4Cs in a few weeks. At Europeans, he was going to dominate.

"Mr. Plisetsky! How does it feel to be going into the competition as the favorite."

"I've been working very hard --"

He was cut off though as Yakov started to detail the intense training routine he had been putting the young man though.

More questions and Yuri didn't even open his mouth. Most influential, that was a joke.

"Mr. Plisetsky? You were named one of ESPN Magazine's most influential Omegas of the year."

"It's an American publication, so it's importance in --"

Yuri for once cut off Lilia as he stood up. "I was. I don't deserve it. I haven't done anything to warrant being on that list. I skate. That's all I do." He looked off in the distance as if trying to find his words, but he very well knew what he wanted to say. He took a few seconds to make sure they all saw his Omega symbol on his cheek.

"There are thousands of other Omegas out there defying expectations every day. Thousands risking things. All I do is skate and as long as I am allowed to skate, the best I can do is to promise to never let my fans down. We aren't weak. We are strong."

"Yuri!" The order was nearly laced with Alpha control as Lilia snapped at the boy. 

Eyes half closed, but with clear defiance, Yuri sat and fell quiet. No one missed the public display of not falling to his place in life. There was nothing pliant in how he was sitting, right now he was proud. He knew he'd pay for it later.


	4. Don't want to be alone

Yuri's dinner was brought by room service and Yakov and Lilia were still scolding him after the press conference.  He didn't know what to do. They had both changed so much since he had presented. When he had been their little Alpha skater, he had been given so much freedom and what... he'd sold that freedom now for their protection, for them defending him to be able to skate.  When he was obedient, things went well -- but that wasn't him and never had been. Acting for outsiders had been one thing, having to act like that when it was just them though was slowly killing him.

 

The worst day of his life had been the day he had presented as an Omega.  Finally, he was left alone. He was supposed to eat and then stretch then sleep.  He had his short program in the morning. Instead, he took his phone out to DM JJ again.  'I'm alone.'

 

He looked at those words, not knowing if JJ would see them.  Hell, he didn't know if it mattered. JJ was an Alpha, could he trust him?  He wasn't left with any other options though. Maybe he had no options. Maybe he had played all his pieces and all he could do was hang onto this ride until he was tossed aside.  He had never been good at chess.

 

Then his phone rang and he picked it up, turning on the TV to cover the sound of him speaking in case anyone was listening.  "Leroy?"

 

"Hey, Yuri…"

 

"I …"

 

"I saw your press conference."  When JJ only heard a deep sigh from the other end of the line, he knew it was bad.  He had known it was bad when he had been messaged. When Yuri wasn't yelling -- it only became clear it was even worse.

 

"I don't know why I reached out to you."  Why would Jean Jacque fucking Leroy help him?  He had done nothing but antagonize the man for ages.  The thing was -- he knew JJ was a good guy.

 

"What do you need, Yuri?"  JJ's voice was calm, but something about it was … wrong.

 

"You didn't insult me."  Every time he ran into JJ the man insulted him.  To just hear him say 'Yuri' seemed so wrong.

 

"Of course not.  You … I'm worried about you."

 

"Worried?"

 

"Yeah, your coaches, they -- they've never controlled you like they are now, even when you were a kid."

 

"Yeah well, asshole, they thought I was an Alpha then and … fuck, I'm sorry."  He leaned back on the bed, the dishes from room service clattering as he smacked his head on the headboard and swore under his breath.  The one person still skating who might be willing to help him and he just called him an asshole.

 

"Yuri…"  JJ sighed as he hit the button to try to turn this into a video call.

 

When Yuri accepted, he knew he looked like a mess.  His makeup was fucked up and his hair had partially slipped down.  His eyes were red and he looked exhausted. He had a short program in the morning.

 

"You look like shit…"  The words were out of JJ's mouth almost as fast as the apology for them that followed.

 

"I know.  I need to eat and take a shower and sleep and I have my short program in twelve hours."  He took a deep breath and then let it out. "I need to know if your dad was serious. About work?  I don't think Lilia or Yakov have contacted them. I don't think they like the idea of me leaving the country over the offseason.  

 

"My dad tried to get them to have you fly out after your nationals -- they said you were busy with family events over the holidays, but then I saw the video of you dancing."  JJ didn't know what to think, but when he saw Yuri just drop the phone to the bed, his hands covering his face as he shook his head.

 

"I was being punished.  I didn't do what they wanted at nationals."

 

"Punished?  You won?" The tone in JJ's voice was growing angrier -- but not at all at Yuri.

 

"I was supposed to reduce the difficulty on everything, they didn't want me taking any risks, but -- how could I do that?  People came to see me, they … the crowd, JJ, I know you're an Alpha, you won't understand it, but they look at me like -- like I can make things better like I can do something, but I can't, all I can do is prove I am not weak, and I was not going to do a weak performance in front of all those Omegas?"

 

JJ sighed as he nodded, "You are anything but weak, Yuri.  Yes, though, yes. The offer for work is very much yours the second you want it.  We'd be crazy to not want you to be a model for us. You need to eat, you have to show them all tomorrow."  

 

Pulling his hands from his face, he just shook his head but sat up, pissed people were always telling him to eat now. Picking up a piece of broccoli and showing it to JJ before eating it.  "Happy?"

 

"No.  But you need to eat.  I'll talk to my parents.  You are strong though, don't let anyone take that from you.  You need to eat and sleep though. I assume you can't call me because they'll know?"

 

"Yeah, I can hide incoming calls.  I can hide twitter DMs. I can hide a lot of stuff, but long distances charges -- they have all the control over that."

 

"OK, I'll set up something to it alerts me when you DM me, OK?  I won't miss another one. Message me when you're alone tomorrow night?"

 

Yuri just nodded, his throat constricting.  Why was it JJ fucking Leroy that was acting the part of the white knight?  "I'm sorry."

 

"For what?"

 

"I think I know why they didn't call your dad back about modeling.  I … I told them I didn't find you as annoying." He let his eyes drop.  He should have never told them how he had felt on the ice with JJ when he popped that triple to show off in front of the other man.

 

"It's not your fault."  The uncertainty of what 'I didn't find you as annoying' meant was clear.  "Just -- keep being you. I'll help in any way I can." JJ didn't know why he was promising this, but to have seen the angry Russian ice tiger so controlled and to have seen how he was now rebelling against that control, it made his chest hurt.

 

"I --"  The beep of the hotel lock sounded, and Yuri hung up without another word, flipping to the other screen of cat videos as he looked up to see Lilia walk in.  She was tsking at him, upset he hadn't eaten. For the next two hours she stayed until he had eaten, then he had showered and was finally in bed with his phone charging.  He didn't have any more fight left in him for the day.

 

* * *

 

The next day he flew higher than ever in his short program, his movements honed by the weeks of extreme ballet practice.  His step sequences were flawless, the only marks he lost were purely artistic -- the commentators saying his performance was near robotic compared to some others he had done.  Even with a fifteen point lead, he knew he'd be in trouble when he got back to his hotel room. Food, bath, stretching, ballet, more practice and it was late by the time his coaches left him to collapse in the bed.  His free skate was tomorrow at four. He'd be the last to skate. He always was the last to skate for his free skate though.

 

Once he was certain they were gone, he messaged JJ again.  'I'm alone.'

 

This time the video request was near instant.  

 

"Tell me what happened…."  The tone was soft, but the background seemed to be a kitchen.

 

"I lost points for lack of emotion."

 

"You still won by over fifteen points and that's before the free skate even."

 

"I've never felt like this while skating before, JJ.  Even my first year when I was pushing myself past what my body could do every damn competition and still coming in second to you, I -- I knew I just had to do better, to try harder, train more -- this, there is no end to this.  I'll never be what they want. They want an Alpha skater. Yakov should just retire. He's old, he didn't want this. Lilia -- I don't know, I think she almost wants me to burn out so she can mold me into a dancer or something. Be her perfect little omega son or something."  It killed him to speak poorly of Lilia, but it felt as if she didn't love him anymore for him but loved some aspect of him that was not him.

 

"Yuri -- you don't need them.  You don't need anyone. " JJ's voice didn't hide the worry at all.

 

"That's easy for you to say, you're an Alpha.  I lost my independence the moment my body betrayed me and left me a screaming, pain-filled mess in a bathtub."

 

"Yuri …"  JJ didn't know how to react to what he heard, the pain in that voice was so raw, so much the opposite of the pliant Omega the boy had been projecting for months.  "Don't be well behaved tomorrow. Skate with the passion you used to skate with. Throw yourself at that program not as an Omega, but as Yuri Plisetsky, the best skater I have ever had the privilege of sharing the ice with.

 

Yuri nodded, "Yeah … if I can't talk to you before my exhibition --  watch it?"

 

"Of course."

 

The call ended and half a world away, JJ took a deep breath and gripped his own hair too tight in frustration.  It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

 

"Jean?"  His mother's soft voice drifted through the rage as she walked up to him, wrapping her arms around her clearly frustrated son.

 

"I'm an idiot."

 

"No, you aren't, baby."  She leaned in to kiss her Alpha son's forehead.

 

"I am, I -- We live in Canada, I've been blind.  But even here, being an Omega sucks. It shouldn't.  I mean, fuck! Yuri … if I do anything to help him, people will think it's because I want him as a mate."

 

"But you do."  She wasn't going to let her son pretend that wasn't part of his motivation.  She understood only too well. When she had presented as a young omega skater, even though everyone had known, and even though her husband loved her and she had never been mistreated, she still knew she had been lucky.

 

"Fuck."  JJ stormed off, punching a wall as he did, losing the tight control he had.  "Why! Why do I have to feel like that! I'm an ass! I should be helping him just because he's a friend!"  He stormed off. Yuri was important, not just to him but to so many people. 

 

When he went to his little brother's soccer game, instead of the little Omegas that hadn't presented yet being shy and holding back, he saw them now with their Omega signs on their cheeks and running and kicking just as hard as the Alphas.  He saw skaters that had never tried a triple suddenly thinking maybe they could -- even if they were an Omega. He saw protesters with Omega signs and Canadian flags on their faces screaming at parliament. No, Yuri hadn't started it, but he had thrown it in the face of so many people.  Omegas that had been passing as Betas suddenly were being upfront about their secondary gender. In the past few months it was as if the world were changing, and that beautiful man with a gold medal always around his neck showing how he could beat Alphas with grace and make it look effortless was a big part of it whether that had been intended or not.

 

* * *

The next day, JJ stopped his practice in his own rink to pull up the end of the Europeans.  With his parents next to him, he watched the last few skaters, truly knowing that 4Cs was going to be as hard for him as worlds would be more or less -- the more or less part of that then took the ice.  Yuri dressed entirely in white. It almost looked more like practice clothes instead of a performance outfit. But then as the boy skated into the brighter lights, the sparkle became clear, head to toe in skin-tight white fabric and glitter.  Then the slow piano music started to play and Yuri moved as JJ forgot how to breathe. This was not classical music, but a piano-based love song, haunting lyrics as a man sang about someone beautiful and how he loved them. Yuri moved effortlessly through his movements, eyes closed as if this weren't even a competition, and it wasn't.  This was Yuri on the ice for three and a half minutes enjoying himself. As he spun, shining in the bright arena lights, glitter and sequins reflecting the light as he practically glowed with his even longer blond hair spinning. 

 

As the halfway point was reached, the music changed just slightly and Yuri gained speed, throwing himself into long reaching jumps.  The music was simple, but the program was anything but, quads and combos throwing his base score over everyone else's and he pulled it all off, ending in a hyperextended Biellmann before moving to his final pose.

 

Everyone knew he had won.  Everyone.

 

This time though, even the cameras picked up the stress between Lilia, Yakov, and Yuri as the boy walked into the kiss and cry to stern looks as if he had fucked up.  Instead, a stoic Yuri stood as his scores were announced, holding his hands up, his fingers forming an arch and his thumbs pressed as hard as he could against his fingers in the closest human hands could form to an Omega sign as he held his arms high over his head, he slowly turned around so everyone could see.  He stayed there, soaking in the cheers as the podium was pulled out. He skated to the center ice to effortlessly leap up to the top step, skipping any other steps on his way up, raising his hands up again to more screams and cheers. Only then did he begin to behave, lowering his hands as he waited to receive his medal. 

 

He didn't bother with any signs of humbleness.  This was his podium and his ice and he wasn't hiding he was an Omega at all.   Every camera picked up on the tension as Yuri was led off from the arena by Yakov and Lilia.

 

Three hours later, the verbal dressing down was over and Yuri had been left in the room with his meal.  He had one hour to eat and then Lilia would be back. He grabbed his phone, DMing JJ with, 'Watch me tomorrow.  Too much trouble tonight to talk. Don't message back'. As soon as he saw the message had been read, he deleted the conversation and set the phone aside so he could down his food as fast as possible and get into the shower before Lilia returned.

 

Even over the water, he heard her enter.  Yuri turned off the water, knowing he was gambling with his future here, but he had to be bold.  Meek was not going to get what he wanted. He wrapped a towel around his waist, making sure to keep it as low as possible, then he walked out.

 

His eyes widened as he saw Yakov sitting there.

 

"You were expecting Lilia…"  The man's ice blue eyes wandered over the boy's nearly naked body, his annoyance and distrust clear.

 

"She's normally the one that checks on me at night."  He walked over to the bed where Yakov was sitting. He reached for the brush on the nightstand, handing it to the man as if this were completely normal.  "But you're here instead." Then he sat with his back facing the man.

 

"What do you expect?"  Yakov would deny to his dying day that his voice dropped half an octave as he said it.

 

Yuri didn't say a word, he only looked over his one shoulder as he ran his opposite hand over his hair.  As he closed his eyes and straightened, he felt Yakov begin to gently brush his hair, ever so carefully starting at the bottom with the wet locks.  

 

Yuri stayed still, his scent calm -- but it always was from the suppressants Lilia had him on.  He took them before bed every night. Without thinking, once Yakov was done with his hair, he took the packet of suppressants to pull out the day's pill and take it with a witness.  As the man's eyes furrowed, Yuri simply stated, "Lilia always makes sure I take it before bed." She did. She often just asked if he had taken it. She didn't make him show her, but Yakov didn't know that.

 

The older man pulled back the blankets, gesturing to Yuri, "You need to get some rest.  Tomorrow is the exhibition and the Gala." Sure it was just Europeans, but Yuri had not only guaranteed his spot at worlds with his performances this year but that Russia would have all three of their men's spots.  Not that Yakov cared too much, his only skater right now was Yuri. Yuri who was climbing into bed naked, the towel left on the hotel floor. 

 

Yuri damn well knew what he was doing.  Jealousy between his coaches kept them from uniting against him.  Anything he could do to get Yakov to distrust Lilia needed to be done.  He was playing with fire, but after Yakov had the boy tucked into bed, the old man got up and left, turning off the lights as he did.

 

His heart was racing too fast to sleep as Yuri tossed and turned in the bed, finally slipping from the covers to throw on a pair of old jogging pants to sleep in.  He was almost eighteen and the more he saw and thought, the more he was certain he had to get away from the control of Russia once he could. 

 

As he walked back to the bed, he realized something and it shook him to his core -- he was turning into his mother.  He was pitting people against each other. He was using his body to tempt. He was lying. He was ...being like her, and he didn't know how to stop.  Grabbing the pillow, he slammed it onto the bed, then his fist connected with it, over and over, punching all of his rage against the feather filled cloth until it ripped and he was left with nothing but frustration and a mess.

 

He sat on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.  How had it come to this? He had been happy. He had been successful.  He had had a career and people that cared for him. Why had this happened to him?  How had this happened to him? From the day that he had presented, everything had gone to hell.  Lilia used to dote on him like a beloved child. He had imagined that was how mothers were supposed to be.  Now she controlled him and he knew he disappointed her. Yakov had yelled, but he had always known the man had such high hopes for him -- now it was just could he hang on for the next competition.  

 

Viktor was gone, washed up and injured in Japan teaching children to skate -- and could he even trust the Alpha?  He hadn't seen him since he had presented. The last competition he had been in with Yuuri had been the world's before his life fell apart.  He had no one … punching the remains of the pillow again, he sent a DM, 'Are you awake'? What had the world come to that his only person to contact was JJ fucking Leroy.

 

'Do you want me to call?'

 

He wished that reply didn't relax him as much as it did, but it was a lie that it didn't.  'Yes.' He shook his head a little as he realized that he had almost typed please.

 

As the call came in, he switched it on, realizing he looked like hell, feathers from the pillow everywhere and half dressed.  His eyes were red and his face streaked from hopelessness and rage.

 

"Yuri…"  JJ hadn't expected him to look like this.  The boy had just obliterated the competition at Europeans and performed what people were calling the most artistic free program of his career.

 

"That wasn't the free program they wanted.  I don't know what to do, JJ. I … they're mad all the time.  All the time Jean. All the fucking time. I've given up on making them happy, the best I can do is get them to fight between themselves and … I've known them for so long that I know exactly how to do that."  He admitted it. He had admitted he was a horrible person.

 

"Yuri.  Listen to me.  You are doing what you have to."  He couldn't imagine not having a support system while skating.  He didn't know he was Yuri's only support system right now either.  "Who do you have you can depend on?"

 

The boy closed his eyes and shook his head.  JJ was trying to pawn him off on someone else.  He should have expected it. "No one."

 

"Your family?"

 

"I don't have one."  

 

"You don't …."  JJ knew that his grandfather had passed.  He remembered the tribute skate two years ago.  He hadn't realized that had been the boy's only family.

 

"I'll be fine.  I'll figure this out.  I'm sorry I bothered you."  There was defeat in that voice.  Maybe it was just easiest to give up, let the FFKK plan some mating for him and skate until they made him do that.  He didn't want to let down his fans, but they were Omegas, he knew life was nothing but a let down for all of them.

 

"Yuri.  No, that's not… "  He took a deep breath as he admitted, "I'll help you.  Whatever you need, I'll help you."

 

"What do you want in exchange."  If life had taught him anything, it was that no one did anything for nothing.  Even Lilia and Yakov had been there for him in the anticipation of him being the next Viktor -- and an Alpha.  

 

"To help you.  To try and fix that life has fucked you over and you don't deserve it.  To get things back to where you insult me and call me an asshole. To ...not go to sleep every night worried about you."  The last was more of an admission. 

 

"My exhibition tomorrow, watch it.  I … I can't do this alone." It killed him to admit he couldn't do this alone, but he couldn't.  He would need help. "I'll be back to living with Lilia after Europeans, I might not be able to talk to you until worlds." 

 

"You don't have to do this alone.  You -- we'll figure this out at worlds."  He meant it, with all his being, he knew Yuri needed a friend, and no matter how they had gotten along to this point, JJ was not going to turn his back on the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos / feedback / reach out to my twitter @scribblesitm
> 
>  
> 
> Music if anyone cares :)  
> The free skate song is a remake of this -- [ Love you like a love song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hExOGVeIbzk) That is redone to be faster in the second half.


	5. A cry for help

The next day, Lilia was the one to fetch Yuri from the hotel room. The stern look on her face as she set breakfast in front of him made it clear he was in trouble.  "Yakov told me what you tried to pull last night."

 

"What did he tell you?"  He dropped his eyes as he sat in the bed, wearing just the jogging pants as he started to eat his fruit and oatmeal.  He had no choice ever on what he ate, the vitamins right next to the rest of the food and he downed those with the glass of water.  His diet was completely controlled since he had presented.

 

She took a second, breathing in through her nose as her eyes narrowed before she spoke.  "Walking out of the shower near naked."

 

"I had a towel on."

 

"Making him brush your hair."  She wasn't believing any innocence in this for even a second.

 

"I wanted it brushed."

 

She sighed as she looked at him, "I do not know what game you are trying to play.  We are trying to keep you safe, to keep you from getting hurt, but you keep on doing such foolish things, my Yurouchka."  The woman sighed looking at the ceiling before reaching out to gently touch his cheek, "You can be so sweet when you wish."

 

His eyes narrowed at her, "Is that what you and Yakov and the FFKK and the ISU and every fucking Alpha want?  Me to be all sweet?"

 

"Do not take that tone with me.  I have cared for you far too long for that.  Yes, not being rebellious will benefit you in your life.  You know that though. Accept it. You are an Omega, no matter how you fight and are pissed, the sooner you accept that fact, the better."  Her tone now harsh as she looked into those eyes, so close to her own green ones. Had she and Yakov ever had a child, as unlikely as that would have been, those eyes -- a perfect blend of theirs.  She had always felt so connected to this boy. He reminded her so much of Yakov when he had been young, but Yakov had been an Alpha.

 

He wanted to yell at her, but part of him accepted she was right.  Maybe he was just delaying the inevitable. Maybe he should just give in and let them make the choices they thought would be best for him in his life.  He couldn't accept they didn't love him -- simply it had changed. They loved him, but now he was an Omega and his future needed to be looked after. Yuri wasn't going to fight anymore, instead, he looked down at his bowl of oatmeal, obediently eating the food that had been put in front of him.  

 

"Stop flirting with Yakov."  The command was simple from her.

 

He looked up at her though as a rush of rebellion swept through him again  Tilting his head as he let his hair fall to the side, "And stop flirting with you as well?"

 

Her eyes widened at his words as she reached out, the smack against his cheek fast, the sound echoing through the hotel room as she gasped and took a step back.  She was Lilia Baranovskaya, she did not lose control like that -- but she just had.

 

"Behave."  With that she turned quickly, leaving Yuri in the room, only commanding, "Be ready for the exhibition at four."  Her heels echoed as she left quickly, leaving the boy once again in his room They'd have a quick practice for the exhibition at 4, then a press conference at 6, then the actual exhibition at 8 followed by a late banquet at 10.  He knew he wouldn't be at the banquet for long.

 

* * *

 

He was ready, his skate bag packed when Yakov and Lilia retrieved him from the hotel room.  He was once again dressed entirely in white, this time practice clothes though. He'd change into his actual costume after the press conference.

 

He managed to slip a note to the people running the exhibition that he was changing his exhibition skate at the last minute and to what -- of course they wanted the press of something wild from the Omega.  For the practice though, he did his perfect little ballet number, his least favorite piece -- the same stupid snow pass that he had had to perform for five nights in the ballet, except re-choreographed as a solo piece with mostly the female's movements as the choreography.  It was horrible. It was boring. It was not Yuri at all. He was positive that Lilia was punishing him.

 

In his Russian tracksuit, he was forced to sit through the press conference.  Lilia's hand never left his shoulder, acting as if she were there to comfort and support him, but he felt how her fingers dug into his flesh and he didn't say anything at all.  Instead, every question directed to him went to Yakov.

 

He hated it, unable to keep the sour expression from his face or the sour scent from his body, everyone knew that he wasn't happy.  

 

After the press conference, Lilia walked with him into the changing room under the venue.  Being an Omega with an Alpha coach, he, of course, had a private room. "Yura! What was with that.  Get dressed, do your exhibition and for the love of everything behave. You have sponsors to think of.  This isn't free you know." He frowned at her, knowing that sponsors wanted him -- but they were the ones saying no.

 

"I know this isn't free.  I'll sell myself to whatever sponsor I need to and you know it.  They all want me, I'm not an idiot. I see my fans clamoring for me to be a model for things all the time.   What are you scared of? People seeing me?" He tilted his head at her, walking towards her as he let his scent slip to something more dangerous -- knowing she wouldn't do anything to him, but he was now just challenging her in the only way he could.

 

"Don't even try that with me, child.  Get dressed." Turning and storming off, she closed the door to his dressing room, standing guard outside even as she heard Yuri kick at the walls inside.

 

Finally, the noises of kicking stopped and Yuri was getting ready.  Instead of his approved costume though, he slipped on a pair of incredibly tight yet stretchy black low cut jeans and a mesh crop top.  Then, knowing Lilia would never let that go, he added the rest of the details to his actual costume before covering his entire torso with a black button-up shirt.    

 

She'd be mad at his makeup, his eyes too dark for her taste and his lips much too dark and deep red.  The dark making his teeth seem even whiter as he smiled at his reflection. This time, he didn't have an omega symbol on his face.  No, as he threw a few braids into his hair, making sure it was a mess, but an artful mess, he had other things planned.

 

Finally, he put on his skates, one skate guard white and red, the other white and blue.  Throwing the Russian team jacket over, he knew it would cover anything that the shirt wasn't hiding as he waited for the last second to open the door, seeing both Lilia and Yakov standing there and whispering between themselves in clear disapproval.

 

Head held high, he started to walk to the arena, knowing he'd be the last to go, but they wouldn't let him sit with the other skaters. 

 

"Lipstick?  That dark?" Lilia was suspicious as she looked at Yuri, but while the black jeans were tighter than the black pants he was supposed to be wearing, she didn't mention it, just frowning at him.

 

He moved to try and set his head on her shoulder, but this time she moved away.  "No. Yuri, behave." 

 

He froze for a moment as she called him Yuri instead of anything else.  She hadn't called him Yuri in years. His lips moved to a frown as he realized he had pushed too hard.  He knew he'd been playing with fire -- and now he was the one burned. He didn't know what would happen once they were done with Europeans.

 

He stayed there in his seat, sitting straight and almost regretting what he had decided, but he had made his decision and he was sticking to it.  As the gala exhibition went on and on, he glanced to the side, frowning -- there was no tension anymore between Yakov and Lilia, in fact, they were leaning into each other whispering.  If they were united in this, he stood no chance. He was at their mercy. 

 

Closing his eyes he tried to think, he had options.  He had skills. He had fame. He could do this. He had to believe that just because he was an Omega, he wasn't weak.  He'd never let an Alpha control him. He'd just use them. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a ponytail holder, deciding his hair down had been a bad idea.  As he sat there, he started to finger comb it, working it up into a ponytail. It wasn't a braid and it was messy, but he knew with only a few tendrils missed from the high ponytail, it looked good

 

"Stop playing with your hair."  Lilia scolded, knowing exactly what he was doing as people around them were now looking towards Yuri.  He was trying to get attention and she knew it.

 

Leaning back in his seat, he huffed waiting until it was time for him to go down and be ready to perform.

 

Finally, it was time and Yakov and Lilia led him to the side of the ice, Yakov taking his skate guards and Lilia his jacket as always.  He moved onto the ice, just out of reach as he started to unbutton the black shirt he had on, smirking at Lilia as her eyes widened. Yes, he wasn't behaving and he knew at this moment, there was nothing she could do to stop him.

 

He threw the shirt to the side of the rink, letting it land on the boards as he skated to the center of the ice,  His pale flesh on perfect display with the mesh shirt and the leather bracelets on his arms. As he took his position, he pulled his hair out of the ponytail, stashing the holder around a wrist as he held his hair up with his hands waiting for the music to start and ignoring how Lilia and Yakov were fuming-- the crowd was screaming.

 

As the first notes started, he began by straightening his arms and letting his hair fall before arching his back and slowly turning on one skate in slow circles, then switching direction to his normal spin direction and moving into a backward skate.  His body swayed back and forth as the sharp notes were matched by his step sequence as her serpentined across the ice.

 

_ Don't let me down _

 

He spun into a flip then a jump before pulling in for a dizzying spin that he abruptly stopped to grab his head and move in rhythm to the music, his body rocking back and forth.

 

_ I need you right now _

 

He was moving across the ice again, the series of spins and positions he threw out technically some sort of swizzel but so much more like modern dancing across the ice looking near out of control as he moved from skate to skate, body moving through positions that seemed near impossible, but his flexibility let him seem to defy physics until he stopped and then started to skate forwards as fast as he could as the music peaked.

 

_ Oh, I think I'm losing my mind. _

 

Then as the music calmed he was in a camel spin, rotating until he had his leg in his hand and moved it to a hyperextended Biellmann, then back to a camel to flip into a sit spin, his hair whipping around as he rotated what seemed impossibly fast, finally collapsing onto the ice as the song ended.

 

* * *

 

Half a world away, JJ was mesmerized by the television, watching Yuri skate out to the center and start to move in ways he had never seen the boy skate.  

 

_ I need you right now _

 

This was the message for him, as he saw the boy spin and jump, defying gravity as he always did.

 

_ Don't let me down… _

 

He drew back, watching the jumps and the steps and seeing the non-standard choreography as this was clearly not a competition piece, but the desperation of it tore at him.

 

_ I know there is nobody by my side. _

 

It was heartbreaking watching those jumps and hearing the plea in the lyrics.  He saw how strong Yuri was, the height of his jumps, the control in his movements, even the control in his loss of control -- but he was half a world away -- captivated

 

_ I hope you'll be here when I need you the most. _

 

His hands gripped at the chair as he watched the performance, hearing the please in the words and knowing that every word was directed to him -- or maybe it wasn't.  Maybe Yuri was leading on people and had more than just him watching, he didn't know, but he didn't care. He couldn't let him down.

 

As he saw Yuri collapse on the ice, his chest heaving to see the camera focus on what Lilia had missed.  In his final pose, his shirt had slinked up his body enough to show his bare sternum, and the Omega symbol painted there in the same lipstick as his lips, dark, harsh red against the palest skin.

 

The crowd erupted, screaming for Yuri as the lights dimmed and the blond got back on his skates to return to his disapproving coaches.  Yes, there was no one to skate after Yuri -- the show ended on that. The crowd had lost its mind with that performance. A powerful Omega skater skating to an omega singer/songwriter who did not do typical love songs.  A rebel skating to a rebel -- social media was going wild before the boy even got his skate guards back.

 

* * *

 

Honestly, Yuri was surprised he was allowed to go to the Gala.  Of course it would have seemed incredibly strange if the men's gold medalist had not attended, but still, he had expected to be confined to his hotel room after what he had done. 

 

With Lilia on one side and Yakov on the other, Yuri didn't even have the option of playing on his phone.   Instead, anytime an official of any sort walked over, he received a gentle kick to remind him to behave.

 

By the time the official portions of the gala were over, Yuri was honestly exhausted.  He had had both of his coaches with him at all times with no option for any privacy. 

 

There had been no champagne, no drinking of any sort.   Lilia had even stopped him from ordering soda 'since it had caffeine and it was so late '.  

 

He understood some of it.  He was an omega, and he was far from stupid.  He knew damn well how dangerous the world could be for someone of his secondary gender.   He understood to a degree that they felt that they had to protect him. He just felt suffocated by it.   He wasn't -- no, he stopped himself from thinking he wasn't an Omega. He was. There had just been thousands of years of people assuming that meant weak.  The more Yuri learned though, the more he knew that it did not mean weak. 

 

As soon as they could get him out of there, he was being walked out of the gala by Yakov and Lilia, looking over his shoulder at the lights dimming and the fun parts about to begin.  There was not going to be any fun for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos comments whatever keep me happy and motivated :)
> 
> Exhibition skate song - [ Don't Let me down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Io0fBr1XBUA) Listen or not :) enough of the lyrics are in the fic to convey the meaning. :)


	6. Late night calls

JJ stayed up late, holding his phone after the exhibition, knowing when the Gala ended.  Finally, he broke down, texting one of his friends that had been at Europeans.

 

> << Beka?  Was Yuri at the Gala?
> 
>  
> 
> >> Hey JJ.  Yeah, he left a few hours ago.  I just got back to my hotel.
> 
>  
> 
> << Did he look OK?
> 
>  
> 
> >> What do you mean?
> 
>  
> 
> <<  I mean .. did he look … happy?
> 
>  
> 
> >> I have never in my life seen that boy look happy?
> 
>  
> 
> <<  OK did he look pissed?
> 
>  
> 
> >> No.  He was just sitting with Yakov and Lilia the whole time.  He didn't do anything crazy.
> 
>  
> 
> << Thanks.

 

JJ got up, sighing as he looked over at his mother as he saw the woman frown.  

 

"I don't know what to do."  He looked to his mom, knowing that he really couldn't do anything, but still he felt as if he needed to do something.

 

"You can't do anything.  Unless he contacts you, baby …"  She walked over to him, placing her hand on her son's cheek.  "I'm sorry, I just don't know of anything you can do before worlds."

 

"I know, I know."  

 

With a sigh, the Canadian alpha walked back to his bedroom, all he could do was continue on where he was.

 

* * *

 

Maybe JJ's behavior began to border on obsessive or stalkerish.  To begin, he made a fake profile and signed it up for all of Yuri's fan groups.  Jackie Royal. He had an entire fake background for her and was pretty sure it was good enough to hide with.  It took a little to get invitations to the Russian groups. The English speaking ones were easy enough, but the Russian ones involved so much auto-translation software that he started to just learn Russian instead, adjusting his schedule so he got up two hours earlier in the morning to spend them learning Russian on the computer.  Yes, he could have paid someone to translate for him, hell, he could have paid someone to do the stalking for him. He didn't, this was secret and he didn't even want his mother knowing the extent he was going to.

 

As worlds got closer and closer, he started to get pictures of Yuri that people had found.  There was Yuri going to the ballet at night with Lilia and Yakov. There was Yuri eating dinner at a fancy restaurant with Lilia and Yakov.  The most 'Yuri' picture of all the outings that he had been photographed at was Yuri stopping to pet a stray cat in a brief moment before Yakov and Lilia realized he wasn't right behind him.  That was the only picture where Yuri was smiling -- JJ printed that one out.

 

* * *

 

Two nights after that picture was taken, JJ's phone started to chime and vibrate while he was having dinner with his family.  Without even excusing himself, he grabbed his phone and was out of his chair to walk towards his room. There was only one thing on his phone set to ring and vibrate, and that was a message from Yuri.  

 

He checked the message, just a simple 'I'm alone' from Yuri.  He knew what that meant and was hitting dial as soon as he was even close to out of earshot from his family.  As the phone rang, he hurried down the hall, opening the door to his room and closing it behind him. He didn't lock it.  He knew no one would come in without locking it.

 

"Jean?"  Yuri whispered his name, barely loud enough to be heard over the music playing in the background

 

He felt himself swallow before answering.  The tone in that voice was different, deeper and softer than the last time he had talked to the young man.  He knew that voice held danger for him. "Yuri?"

 

"Video?"  This time the request came from the other side and JJ could only hit accept as he sat heavily on his bed.  

 

As soon as JJ saw the image on his small phone screen, he knew every assumption he had made when he heard the man's tone had been entirely accurate.  

 

Yuri looked wet, as if he had just come from the shower, and maybe he had.  His blond hair hung in front of his eyes, dripping water onto what was clearly his bed in his room.  As Yuri moved a little, JJ could see bare shoulders, the closest thing to clothing the young man seemed to have was how those long strands of blond hair clung to his skin.

 

"Jean."  The name was just whispered this time, those amazing blue-green eyes half closed as Yuri looked at the screen.  His normally so pale skin was flushed and there was no doubt what the man was going through on the other side of the world.

 

"Yuri -- you're…"  He found himself exhaling heavily as he looked at the man on the screen, desperately wishing he was there right now.  He knew that look -- he'd never been able to experience anyone looking like that in person though.

 

"They locked me in my room, Jean.  I'm supposed to use my phone for porn, Jean."  He was purring the name, his tongue running over his lips and JJ knew damn well that Yuri was not in his right mind right now.  Still -- calling him had clearly been what the man had desired.

 

He couldn't resist, his voice dropping as he looked at Yuri's image, whispering, "They locked you in your room, all alone, baby?"

 

Yuri flopped onto his back, moaning softly as his hair fanned out under him, "Uh huh.  All alone, Jean." He stretched out his arm, making sure he was in frame from his navel up -- and JJ had been right.  There was not a visible stitch of clothing on him. 

 

"Oh, baby.  Look at you, you're all flushed."  He felt his own pulse racing. If he were actually there able to touch Yuri, he knew his instincts would be kicking in.  Even with only the visual on the phone, it was enough to draw out a physical reaction from him. He reached down, running his hand over his hardening dick in his pants, knowing how bad he wanted Yuri's hands to be on him.

 

"It's so hot.  I had to take all my clothes off, and even taking a shower, it didn't help at all."  Then Yuri bit his lower lip, closing his eyes as he moaned softly.

 

"What are you doing, baby.  Tell me what you're doing?" His own hand was moving harder over his pants, feeling how hard he was so quick with how Yuri looked and sounded.

 

"Do you want me to tell you how I'm touching myself?"  Yuri moaned again, "Do you want that? Do you want me?"

 

"Yes, baby …"  He set the phone down on the bed, pulling his shirt off over his head and not even thinking about the door and how it wasn't locked right now.  He hadn't been expecting this, but he was not going to let Yuri be disappointed. "Wish I was there. Look at you, you're soo…" 

 

In an instant, his pants half off, JJ forgot how to speak.  Yuri let his camera pan down and JJ's eyes were unable to pull away from the sight.  The younger man's strong hand was wrapped around his hard dick, fingers tight as Yuri stroked himself, long hard strokes causing precum to pool at the sensitive slit.

 

"Jean, you want this?" Even in a heat haze, Yuri knew how much JJ wanted him.  Letting go of his cock, he ran one finger through the slick precum before dropping his hand lower, letting JJ see him finger at his sensitive opening.

 

"Yuri …"  He gasped as he saw the motions of the man.  Part of his mind wanting him to run off to Russian without any plan.  Then he saw Yuri's hip lift up off the bed as the younger man moaned again, his finger clearly working in and out of his body.  Even if JJ couldn't see the actual penetration from the camera angle, he knew. He could see the motion of Yuri's hand and how that hard dick bounced with each move, precum dripping onto those pale abs.  His own pants were kicked off as he climbed onto his own bed, his hand wrapped around his own dick, dripping the hard flesh as he started to pump in time to Yuri's movements. "Oh, baby, look at you. You … so hot, baby…"

 

"Jean, tell me.  Tell me how good, how … tell me I'm good?"  For all the rebellion the man normally was, right now he wanted to please.  He didn't just want to please, he needed to please. More than anything he needed to please JJ, and why it was JJ that he needed to please was something he was not at all capable of considering.  

 

"You're so good, baby.  You are so so good, oh you called me."  JJ wasn't sure what he should take away from that fact, but right now, that he had been the one that Yuri wanted to have seen him meant so much.  "Does your finger feel good, baby?" His hand moved harder, keeping pace with how fast he saw Yuri finger himself

 

"It's not enough.  I want more. Want more than just my finger, Jean."  Even as he said it, JJ could tell Yuri shifted so he could use two fingers.  Another moan and then Yuri was moving, propping his phone up on his pillows so JJ could see him kneeling on his bed.  One arm wrapped around to pump his fingers into himself and the other wrapped around his erection as the precum dripped from him, darkening the pale mint colored sheets.

 

"Yuri, baby -- yes, of yes, baby.  Oh, look at you, look at -- you are so beautiful."  Beautiful didn't even begin to express how Yuri looked though.  Kneeling on his bed, JJ watched Yuri stroke himself while fingering his own ass.  JJ didn't think there was a word in any language to describe how Yuri looked. The younger man's lithe body arched, pale skin entirely flushed as Yuri stroked himself harder and harder, the desperation in his movements so clear.

 

JJ's own hand tightened, feeling how close he was to release.  He wanted Yuri, desperately, but this was as close as he was getting.  "Oh baby, harder, want to see you lose it baby, want to see you cum all over your hand. You want that, baby? Want me to see -- "

 

"Jean, let me see you, want to see you, Jean, please."  His tongue ran along his lower lip, knowing how flushed he was as he tried to watch the screen.  When he saw the screen move enough so he could see JJ's hand wrapped around himself, Yuri lost it.  He screamed out, his hard dick pulsing in his hand as he spilled all over his fingers. His body tightened, gripping at his fingers as he felt himself lost in orgasm.  There was no volume control, the scream at full volume that the background music had no chance of hiding how Yuri screamed out in pleasure. 

 

As JJ saw Yuri collapse onto the bed, flushed body shivering as that beautiful crumpled to the soiled sheets, he gasped.  His own body reacting instinctually to an omega screaming like that. His hard cock spilling all over his hand as he stroked himself desperately.  He wanted that man's body. He desperately wanted that man's body -- but just the image of seeing Yuri spent and the audio of him whimpering was enough to make JJ's head spin.  "Oh, baby, so good. You are so so good baby …"

 

Yuri opened his eyes, looking into the camera of his phone as he crawled towards the head of the bed.  As he got closer and closer to the camera, he smiled, stretching out on the bed as he took a hold of the phone, rolling onto his back, the camera focused on his face again as he licked his own fingers clean.  

 

"Yuri.  Oh …" JJ couldn't draw his eyes from watching Yuri, seeing how the man licked at those fingers and wishing desperately he was there.  Seeing Yuri flushed from his heat, pupils wide and his breathing fast and shallow, oh that did so many things to JJ.

 

"See you at worlds, Jean."  It was late in St. Petersburg.  Yuri was tired now, sated for a little.  It was enough for him to be able to sleep.  Tomorrow he'd still be in heat, but for tonight he could sleep.

 

"See you at worlds, Yuri."  As the connection ended, JJ let himself flop back onto the bed.  He couldn't believe that had just happened. As he laid on the bed, catching his breath, he heard a knock on the door.  "I'll be out in a minute." 

 

As soon as he caught his breath and cleaned himself up, he threw on a pair of sweatpants and a loose T-shirt to go find his mother -- he knew who it was that had knocked.  

 

The rest of his family had left the kitchen, but he found his mother there, making lunches for the kids to take to the rink in the morning.  "Jean?"

 

"Yuri messaged me."

 

"What happened to helping him because he's a friend?"  She turned to look at him, eyes narrowed with worry.

 

"He was in heat."  Part of him felt bad that the first time they had done anything like that had been when Yuri had been in heat.  Only part of him felt bad though, the rest of him wanted more.

 

She frowned a little as she looked at her son.  "Be careful?"

 

JJ nodded, "I will be, but … I have to help him.  No matter what comes of this, I need to help him."

 

Still worried, she walked over to her son, wrapping him in her arms as she whispered, "Just be careful you're not the one to get hurt either.  I don't want either of you to get hurt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grrrrr I'm a kudos dragon, give me kudos lol
> 
> Seriously, I love kudos and comments. :)
> 
> Hoping to keep the weekly updates on this going but trying to finish up my other story in the next few weeks as well ;)


	7. Post heat marketing

It was not often that a skater was lucky enough to have the world competition held in his base city.  While JJ flitted between Toronto and Montreal, his family had always lived just outside of Montreal. With his city being chosen as the host for the world competition, he knew he had an advantage.  One part of that advantage was that he was in town the moment the first skaters started to arrive. 

 

Slowly from his hotel room, even though he honestly could have stayed in his apartment, JJ checked off each arriving skater as the countries showed up.  The Asian countries tended to be first to give their skaters the most time to get acclimated to the time zone, then the other smaller countries. Finally, the Europeans started to arrive.

 

It was the end of March and Montreal was well into spring.  JJ was in his hotel room watching the local news as it cut to arrivals at the airport and JJ put down the laptop.  He had thought he'd need to catch one of the live streams from one of the  Yuri's Angels to catch the man's arrival in his city.  The local news crews were there instead. 

 

Yuri's outfit was a little different this time, a little less put together as if he'd been sleeping soundly on the plane.  The white joggers were slim on his body, cuffed at the bottom and sporting the logo of a Russian brand. JJ vaguely recognized them as someone who was almost a competitor, but those joggers that were more made for walking out for lattes than working out and were as close as that company got to athletic wear.  

 

Yuri stretched as he cleared the jetway, letting Lilia and Yakov talk to the local press.  His white hoodie was from another Russian brand -- also not a competitor. It was walking the line, but JJ was certain that Yuri wouldn't cross it.  If he was on the news in a competitors products, it would make it harder to get him a sponsorship deal with JJ style.

 

As the young man stretched though, JJ's eyes couldn't tear themselves away from the image of those perfect abs as the man's T-shirt and hoodie rode up leaving a good four inches of skin exposed.

 

Then, Yuri pushed his hood back, revealing the now so standard face makeup -- but this time, he looked tired.  It wasn't the type of tired from exhaustion, more the look of someone who was perfectly content and wanted to curl back up in bed and never move.   There were no bags or flaws to be seen, just a contented look of being able to curl up and take a nape. JJ recognized it for exactly what it was, and he was certain many others would guess.  That was the look of an omega who had just come off a heat. The skin of his neck was hidden by his hair, for the first time in forever it was down. That didn't stop him from walking over to Lilia, moving just behind her in the most deferential way possible.

 

As JJ watched, Lilia reached out with a hand to lightly place it on Yuri's lower arm.  JJ found himself frowning. Was Yuri content with them again, or was this just the young man trying to get by.  Then he saw the boy's gaze wander from the reporters, not paying attention to anything as he saw how Yuri looked at the huge windows, his shoulders falling slightly.

 

Maybe JJ was reading into it.  Maybe Yuri was happy with how he was.  He didn't know for certain, but what he did know was that he wanted to talk to the man -- alone.  He just didn't know how he'd manage it.

 

The press conference at the airport ended and the news went back to covering some high school hockey game.

 

He moved to his window, waiting there until he saw the car pull up that he knew had Yuri in it.  He saw the three Russians slip out of the car and make their way into the hotel, this time not stopping to talk to reporters.  As soon as JJ lost sight, he moved back to his bed, watching his phone, not knowing when a message would come, but hoping it did.

 

Badge pick up began at 7 PM tonight.  He had plans to be stalking out every place Yuri could possibly be.  He assumed the young man would be eating in his room with Lilia and Yakov -- or in his room by himself.  His coaches seemed to prefer to have him eat in his room from everything JJ knew. His first chance would be badge pickup and that lasted for four hours.  While most people couldn't spend four hours at badge pickup without seeming to be up to something, JJ had an idea.

 

Just before the time for pickup began, JJ walked down to the second floor where pick up would be and started to talk to the few press members.  While he was making no move to get his actual passes, he spoke to the local news, the skating news, the officials. He took selfies with people and welcomed them to his hometown.  As skaters arrived, he made it a point to welcome each and every one of them, the entire time in his team Canada jacket, smiling as if this were a press conference for him and not just badge pick up.  After the first hour, people just assumed he was supposed to be doing that. It wouldn't be the first time there was a welcome committee and as the most well known of the Canadian skaters, as well as the one from Montreal, JJ would have been a logical choice.

 

By 8 pm, he was being asked questions about things to do in the area and where to eat.  His Instagram feed was filling up, not just with the pictures he took, but the pictures others took.  He was being a good host, there was no way he could get in trouble for this. Perhaps it was a little aggressively Canadian, but no one thought he was up to anything.

 

It was almost nine when he saw his reason for being here show up.  Yuri was wearing the same clothes as before, except his hair looked as if it had been washed, it still seemed damp and was down, covering the sides of his neck completely..

 

The Russian flag and Omega sign were washed off, but the omega one had been redone in gold glitter on his one cheek.    It matched his eyeshadow which was set off by the black eyeliner.

 

"Yuri!  Welcome to Canada!"  JJ walked towards them, phone out as he made eye contact.

 

"Jean."  Yuri tried to keep his tone neutral, but JJ didn't miss a second of how the man's eyes dropped demurely or how his head tilted, exposing the slightest amount of neck.  The skin of his neck still flushed red from his heat.

 

"Mr. Leroy."  Lilia's tone was cold as she looked at him.

 

"Welcome to Montreal, my home city!  If you need help finding anything, my family and I would love to help!"  Had he only said it to Lilia and Yuri, it would have come off as strange.  Since he had told this to skaters from over twenty countries by this point, it seemed perfectly normal to the bystanders.

 

"We are fine.  Thank you." Yakov took Yuri's arm and hurried the omega skater past JJ, not paying attention to how Yuri's eyes remained on the man much too long.

 

While Yuri normally moved with a fluid grace on the ice, off the ice there normally was more tension to him.  Right now though, the boy moved like water, every muscle seeming relaxed and JJ knew exactly what that was. The sight of the redness of Yuri's neck when the side had been slightly exposed refused to leave his brain.  The man was still coming down off of his heat. It hadn't been timed perfectly. In all likelihood, Yuri would be fine to compete, but he'd had to have medical tests before he was cleared.

 

Shortly after Yuri walked in to get his credentials, JJ walked in as well, using the excuse of his friend Leo De La Iglesia getting there to cover his entrance.  As they were both handing over their identification, he saw Yuri taken from the room and brought back to the medical area behind the screens. Lilia and Yakov had to stand at the desk and wait for them.

 

Seconds later, JJ's phone vibrated and chimed, and he grabbed it, opening his DMs to read the message from Yuri.  

 

> >> Lilia and Yakov have a room connected to mine.  They're insisting on leaving the door open between the rooms for now.  I haven't had any privacy.
> 
>  
> 
> << We'll figure something out.
> 
>  
> 
> >> I'll be watching for a chance.  This blood draw has been the first moment I've been alone.  They make me keep the door to the bathroom open even.
> 
>  
> 
> << If you want to stay in Canada, I'll make it happen, baby.  I promise.
> 
>  
> 
> >> I'm going to be bad for all my skates.  Promise to watch me.
> 
>  
> 
> << I can't tear my eyes off you

 

Then JJ saw Yuri being led back to Lilia and Yakov, the young man holding his arm and JJ was certain that meant there had been a blood draw.  Omegas had their blood drawn all the time. Any time there was any question about their heat cycle. Alphas and Betas only were drawn when it was a random drug test.

 

Leo took his credentials and JJ's, since JJ wasn't paying any attention.  As he put the lanyard around JJ's neck, he tilted his head, "So … "

 

"So?"  He turned too quickly from where Yuri was leaving the room to face his best friend.

 

"You don't have to tell me."

 

"I … might have a thing."

 

"A thing?"

 

"Yeah -- with Yuri."

 

"A thing with Yuri Plisetsky?  The poster boy of the Omega Rights movement in Figure skating and also on the tightest leash I've ever seen anyone be on?"

 

"Yeah."  JJ smiled though as he walked out of the room with Leo.

 

"You're never going to get within fifty feet of that, you realize that, right?"

 

As JJ was about to respond, his phone vibrated and chirped so it was instantly looked at.  

 

> >> They're letting me keep my phone tonight
> 
>  
> 
> [image: A very closeup view of a slightly swollen and flushed neck, a few strands of blond hair are in the image.]

 

"Oh, I think I have a much better chance of getting close to him than anyone thinks."  JJ smiled though as he let Leo see. 

 

The Beta skater's brow furrowed as he looked, "He sent you a picture of his swollen neck?"

"Uh huh." He was only half paying attention to Leo as he responded back.

 

> << They'll make you cover that with makeup for the warm-up times tomorrow.
> 
>  
> 
> >> I know, I only wanted you to see it.
> 
>  
> 
> << Sorry, baby.  My best friend, Leo, was with me when you sent it and he saw too -- is that okay?

 

There was a pause and JJ was starting to get worried as he kept walking with Leo.  The American skaters just looking over at JJ, knowing he was distracted.

 

> >> As long as he only saw it on your phone.  
> 
> >> I'll message you tonight.
> 
>  
> 
> << I'll be waiting

 

JJ smiled as he pocketed his phone.

 

"You have a thing going on with Yuri Plisetsky, how did I not know?"

 

"I wasn't sure what it was really until like a week ago."

 

"What happened a week ago?  You were in Canada he was in Russia."

 

"Stuff."  JJ just smiled though, he wasn't going to go into details, but he had heard enough details of Leo's sex life to not feel bad about anything he said about his own.

 

"Half a world away, that's my point?"  Leo stopped outside JJ's door now that they had reached it.  His own was only a few doors down.

 

"Yeah -- for now."  JJ smiled though, not elaborating more as he waved goodnight to Leo and moved into his room, closing the door so he could get ready for bed.  It would be a relatively early day tomorrow with the men's practice slots being first. The Practices the press was able to cover were always interesting.  With Yuri there though it was bound to be even more interesting.

 

It was after midnight when his phone chirped.

 

> >> Are you awake?
> 
>  
> 
> << Yeah
> 
>  
> 
> >> I got them to close the door between the rooms.
> 
>  
> 
> << How'd you manage that?
> 
>  
> 
> >>  I made them think they kept catching me masturbating
> 
>  
> 
> << lol are you serious?
> 
>  
> 
> >> They're alphas, they think I can't help it because I'm coming off a heat  They don't even realize I'm fine
> 
>  
> 
> << Your neck still looks incredible
> 
>  
> 
> >> Incredible?  It's red and swollen
> 
>  
> 
> << I'm an alpha, I'm genetically programmed to think that's hot
> 
>  
> 
> >> Jean, you're .. I don't know what you are.
> 
> >> Are you OK that I called you last week?
> 
>  
> 
> << Are you OK you called me?
> 
>  
> 
> >> I asked you first
> 
>  
> 
> << I am more than OK you called me
> 
>  
> 
> >> I want more of an answer than that
> 
>  
> 
> << I was happy, thrilled, honored and incredibly turned on that you call me.  Is that better?
> 
>  
> 
> >> I know I should say yes to that, but I'm not sure?
> 
>  
> 
> << I've been trying to get your attention for year and didn't think I'd ever have it -- but when you called me, I had your full attention.  It felt really good. Well, of course it felt good, but that you wanted me to be the one on the phone and not someone else felt really good too
> 
>  
> 
> >> My free skate and short program are arranged by Lilia -- but they are letting me choose my own exhibition.  I chose something to try and get your attention.
> 
>  
> 
> << You have my attention.
> 
>  
> 
> >> I wish I could actually talk to you
> 
>  
> 
> << I do too.  I miss your voice.
> 
>  
> 
> >> Maybe if I behave … oh, I'm not going to behave.  Iam actually going to really misbehave tomorrow. You'll be watching?
> 
>  
> 
> << Of course.  I couldn't tear my eyes from you.
> 
>  
> 
> >> Did you know the ISO doesn't have rules on practice clothes?
> 
>  
> 
> << They don't?
> 
>  
> 
> >> Uh uh, just clothes for competition.  There are a few for exhibition skates, but they didn't put any rules down for practice.  
> 
>  
> 
> << Now I'm really looking forward for tomorrow
> 
>  
> 
> >> Sweet dreams
> 
>  
> 
> << Sleep well, baby. See you tomorrow.
> 
>  
> 
> >> Tomorrow …
> 
>  

With the end of the conversation, JJ let himself roll over in bed and actually get comfortable.  The phone would stay in his hand all night though - just in case.

 

 

 

The morning had been hectic.  His parents had taken him to the restaurant for breakfast and now at 10 AM he was in his practice clothes, just black leggings and a red and black JJ style mock turtleneck as he waited for the time for the skate practice to begin.  There were more reporters than average in the stands, and JJ was assuming it was because of Yuri. 

 

Then he saw the omega skater walk into the area, his body entirely covered.  The same style of joggers from yesterday were on his legs, these ones white but with thin red and blue stripes.  It was only then that JJ remembered that the company had a deal with the Russian team, so if course Yuri was wearing their clothing.

 

Whatever covered Yuri's torso though was hidden by his team Russia jacket.  Yuri was not the first on the ice, instead, Lilia was fussing with the boy's hair while the rest of the first group of skaters took the ice.  The top six in ranking had the first practice time. Then the next six and the six after that and so on. After each group's practice, they would be led to the press room to answer questions. 

 

JJ was on the other side of the rink by the time Yuri took the ice, surprisingly, his hair was up in a simple ponytail -- however his neck was covered by the collar of the team Russia jacket -- it made sense.  That would be the easiest way to cover the state of the boy's neck for practice. It wasn't as if they were doing an intense workout where his coaches would need to see more of his form. This was just a chance for all the skaters to get used to the local ice.

 

Yuri was only on the ice for one lap before JJ suddenly knew what he was going to do to 'misbehave'.  He saw Yuri unzip his jacket and pull it off, tossing it next to his skate guards as if it were the most natural movement in the world, and maybe it was.  If Yuri were any secondary gender except an omega, no one would think taking off a jacket was a big deal.

 

The fact everyone on the ice stopped to watch Yuri take off his jacket though spoke to how unusual and unexpected it was as the garment was casually tossed aside and the press cameras started to go off.  

 

As cameras flashed and reporters rushed to the boards to take closer pictures, Yuri just lazily popped through a delayed axel, knowing how beautiful the move looked, and knowing it was incredibly clear that that was exactly what it was.  The height and distance of the jump only possible because everyone else had stopped -- exactly how he knew they would. 

 

JJ took in every detail. The exposed and flushed yet unmarked neck with the blond ponytail suspended in the air with the limited rotation of the jump.  How the tight white T-shirt had slipped up slightly, exposing extra skin. The white jogging pants exposed more skin though. He didn't think he'd ever seen them sit that low on anyone's hips though before.  Then again, he didn't think he had ever seen them on a man either.

 

There would be so many pictures of Yuri's hips in the press in moments, JJ knew it.  Right along the hipbone on Yuri's right side, there was a relatively new tattoo next to one that was slightly older.   It didn't surprise JJ that Yuri had the Olympic rings tattooed somewhere on his body. The Russian flag on the right-hand side of the rings was similarly not a surprise.  The Omega symbol to the left of the Olympic rings though was. Makeup was one thing, to see an omega having permanently marked there flesh as near scandalous in some countries.

 

By the time their practice was over, the amount of press had increased and the room the skaters were brought to was crowded to standing room only.  As Yuri walked in, the jacket back on, but unzipped which left so much of his neck exposed, the cameras started to flash again and JJ found himself smiling.  With such a small move, Yuri had created so much controversy.

 

When Yuri sat down, raised both arms over his head and stretched back in the chair, arching his back, JJ felt his own body flush - a fact mercifully overlooked with how the room filled with flashes before Yuri sat normally in the chair, taking on an appearance of bored.  He didn't say a word in the entire conference. The allotted time almost entirely questions directed to Yuri, all of them fielded by Yakov. 

 

While most of the questions were cut off or not answered as inappropriate by the older Russian alpha.  The question of 'Has Yuri been cleared to compete' was answered with a simple reply of, 'Yes.' No further medical details were given.  When the conference ended, Yuri stood up to additional flashes of the camera and Lilia moved to him to zip up the jacket as if he were a child.  Then with her hand on his shoulder, the three Russians left the room. 

 

That night, JJ was laughing as he checked the news.  Evidently, the jogging pants that Yuri had been wearing had completely sold out everywhere.  Secondary market prices on the auction sites were five to six times the original price. He sent the article to his dad with the words, 'He knows exactly what he's doing.'


	8. Proper?  Yuri? no .....

 

The next day was the short program, and JJ was almost bouncing with anticipation.  They had morning slots -- well, by the time worlds got to the top skaters, it would be closer to noon, but that meant a lot of time spent at the arena warming up.  JJ had been there for a little when He saw Yuri striding into the area, already wearing his costume but with his team Russia jacket over it. He didn't have skates on yet of course, instead he had a pair of old sneakers on his feet

 

Yakov and Lilia were right behind him -- Yakov appearing annoyed, but it wasn't immediately clear if Yakov was upset with Yuri or with the other man that was with them.  The third unknown man had a folder in his hands and was trying to show things to Yuri as Lilia nodded along. JJ could see it, the frustration building up in Yuri and he knew that Yakov saw it.

 

They were close enough to him that JJ was able to hear the conversation, the man having a heavy French accent but the conversation happening in English.  "Most omegas would be honored to be asked to be in an add for our shoes."

 

Yuri sighed, then he took a deep breath, without even turning to look, he simply said, "No."  The tension in the boy's shoulders was so clear and JJ knew this was moments from blowing up.

 

"He said no."  Yakov seemed to be on Yuri's side on this.

 

"It's a very mutually beneficial deal."  Lilia frowned, her expression strict as she glared at Yakov.

 

"If you're worried about walking in them, we could have an Alpha to carry you."  The unknown man's words were just loud enough to carry and the room fell silent. Enough skaters there knew exactly how Yuri's temper had been before the man presented as an omega.

 

"Excuse me?"  Yuri turned to look at the man.  Even though his voice rose as if it were a question, everyone knew it was not.  It was a challenge. 

 

Unfortunately for the Alpha in the suit, he didn't realize that it was anything but a question, instead, underestimating Yuri and not seeing the challenge as the young man straightened his shoulders, his eyes narrowing.  

 

With Yuri's neck still flushed from his heat, JJ felt his breathing speed up -- not sexually, this was a fight or flight response.  Almost all eyes in the room were watching the exchange now as Yakov swore under his breath.

 

"If you think walking in heels would be too difficult, we could have an Alpha carry you.  You just have to sit there and look pretty."

 

One finger up, Yuri growled out, "Number one.  I do not wear heels. You can go fuck yourself with one of your fucking shoes."  Then he held a second finger up, "Number two, I don't need an Alpha for fucking anything.  Ever." Then a third finger. "Number three. No. I said no. That means No. I don't owe you shit for an explanation, I gave you your fucking answer,  Now, four!" His four fingers went up and then his hand closed into a fist. "Get the fuck out of here before I slam this so hard up your Alpha ass you'll need someone to carry you around."  That was when the swearing went to Russian and Yakov was pulling Yuri back while Lilia tried to escort the man out.

 

Maybe JJ should have behaved.  Instead, he started to clap. The man turned to JJ, growling and posturing.  The omega turning him down had not been what was expected. Omegas did not say no to Alphas.  He had the approval of the two Alphas in charge of Yuri, the asking the omega should have been nothing but a formality.

 

The man, despite his suit and clear power in whatever company he represented. charged at JJ.  There were few times in the JJ's life where he was so happy to have had his father so nearby. A few punches and some shoving and the Leroy Alphas had the other Alpha pushed back and security was grabbing the man and 'escorting' him away.

 

Even as Leo rushed over in the commotion of the first skaters going up to take their warm-up before competing, JJ's eyes were locked on Yuri.

 

The younger man had jumped onto a bench to get the high ground if there was a fight and to keep a clear view, but even with his hands balled up into fists, still looking like he was ready to fight, his eyes were wide, shocked, stunned looking at JJ.  

 

Yuri couldn't hide it, the wave of pride and relief that washed over him.  He had no doubt that he could have handled it, and maybe he could have. Growing up poor in Moscow had taught the young man many things about fighting.  The fact he hadn't had to, that JJ had stepped up and protected him -- never mind the fight had only really happened because JJ had egged him on, that didn't change how fast Yuri was breathing or how he was looking at the Canadian.

 

"Yura!"  The reminder of where he was from Lilia's lips was harsh, but it was enough to shock Yuri back to the here and now.

 

He jumped down from the bench and started to walk away from Lilia and Yakov, dodging as Lilia tried to grip his shoulder.  Instead, he weaved his way through the people near JJ, never breaking eye contact, their eyes locked together as those blue eyes stayed focused on him.

 

"I didn't need your help."  The words were calm though as he said it.

 

"I know.  I saved that idiot from getting his ass handed to him."  JJ's lips curled into a smile as he said it. Confident as always as Yuri looked up at him, still keeping eye contact, but the slight tilt to her head wasn't missed by a single Alpha there.  How those blond tresses fell from the reddened flesh had every Alpha looking at him, but the only one he was looking at was JJ.

 

"Good.  Thank you."  Then the Russian's lips turned into more of a smirk.  "I would have hated to have to chip my nail polish." He held out his right hand, stretching it out for JJ to see the perfectly done glitter nails, the back of his hand mostly covered by the silver of his short program costume.

 

JJ knew an opportunity when he saw one and he took it,  "It was, of course, the King's pleasure." He took the offered hand, leaning over to kiss the cloth covered back of Yuri's hand before releasing the hand and seeing Yuri turn without another word to walk off to where his coaches were fuming at him.

 

"You told me to be nicer."  Yuri shrugged off their displeasure as he grabbed his skate bag to walk into one of the omega marked rooms to get prepared, leaving both his Alpha's coach to guard the door from the hallway.

 

JJ knew he was grinning like an idiot, but that had been something he had not expected at all.  He could still smell Yuri after having kissed the man's hand. He was sure the scent clung to his own hand.  There had been nothing improper, but from Yuri Plisetsky, that had been huge.

 

* * *

 

All too soon and JJ was getting ready to go up with the last group of skaters.  At the ten minute warning, Lilia tapped on the door for Yuri and the young man walked out, completely composed.  His hair was braided back, but the collar on this costume covered his entire neck in silver. There were no see-through parts, just rhinestones and silver, the shock of gold that was his hair and the jewel-like blue-green of his eyes the only contrast.  Even his skates were silver aside from the small Russian flags on them. 

 

Surrounded by his coaches, Yuri walked up, looking straight ahead and taking the ice for the quick warm up.  He was third, but given his omega status, he would probably remain in the blocked off stands while the first two skaters went.  JJ was fourth in the last group of six. 

 

As they got off the ice, JJ saw he was right, Lilia and Yakov pulling Yuri off to the side.  As soon as he stepped off the ice though, he saw Yuri start complaining to the coaches. He couldn't make out the words, but with how the young man tossed his head and gripped at the neck of his costume as he complained, JJ was willing to bet that it was a complaint about being hot.  If JJ were a betting man, and evidently when it came to Yuri he was willing to risk a lot, he'd say it was a ploy to pull the neck of that costume down enough so he could see the redness of Yuri's neck. With the costume hiding it, the flesh hadn't been covered in makeup.

 

For just a moment his eyes met with Yuri's and he smiled, knowing exactly what the display was, and appreciating it.  Even as JJ's mother moved closer to him, leading him downstairs along with his father. As a mated and bonded omega, she had a lot more ability to move about unaccompanied, but she was normally right at his father's side anyway.  "Be careful JJ. Don't let yourself get distracted."

 

"It won't affect my skating.  I promise. I can't skate poorly when he's watching after all." 

 

Alain looked over at Nathalie.  It was a good answer. They both knew that their son was very distracted, but he was a twenty-one-year-old Alpha.  Of course, the beautiful omega who was clearly flirting with him was a distraction -- and they both knew about the phone call.  If it didn't affect skating though, there was precious little they could actually protest. So far any public courtship had been -- tame.

 

When it was time for Yuri to skate, JJ waited just a few seconds and then walked back up the ramp so he could watch.  He ignored the glares from Yuri's coaches, just keeping his eyes on the silver form on the ice. This was the short program.  It was designed to be intricately complicated, the technical score king to hit all the required elements with a high enough score.

 

Whether Lilia had chosen the music or Yuri, it was not clear.  When he skated to more popular music, his fans and the media loved it, so perhaps the French song was chosen for that.  As the lyrics continued though and Yuri threw himself though impressive spins, all with a perfect pout on his lips, then his brow furrowing as the song gained in intensity.

 

JJ almost got dizzy watching him spin with a perfect dancer's form on the ice.  The jumps were there, surprisingly, only one quad for the short program. The combinations though were where he excelled.  An absolutely flawless triple Axel, triple loop combination with amazing height on the second jump as well as the first. The second combination later in his program also lacked a quad, but the jump was timed perfectly to the music, a triple Lutz, followed by two triple loops back to back, not even a wobble on his edges and both with identical height and distance as the lyrics repeatedly called out to fly in French.

 

JJ found himself lost in the program.  The scores -- he lost count. He was too used to the reliance on quads and this was anything but.  This was how to combine jumps into the hardest combinations possible -- as if Yuri were showing off his skills more than worrying about points, but JJ knew the points were accumulating.  All these jumps in the second half plus with a base value modification for how they were combined … he wasn't sure if it would place Yuri in first, but he was willing to bet that the math had been done that it very well could.

 

As Yuri finished, his chest heaving from the exertion, he closed his eyes for a moment, taking huge gasping breaths.  Finally, his eyes focused and he could hear the cheering, before he waved to anyone though, his eyes locked with JJ's for a moment.   Only then did he wave to the screaming crowds and lean down to pick up a plush cat that was actually patterned surprisingly like his own.  He skated to the kiss and cry, almost collapsing onto Lilia. It was impossible to tell if it was fake, but after the amount of exertion it had taken to perform a program with that high of a technical score without including anything except a single quad, it was clear the young man was exhausted.

 

Lilia's arm wrapped around him, ignoring any looks from Yakov as she held the boy even tighter, whispering to him.  JJ had no way to know that he had performed every component of the program at the highest level, the ideal plan. Every jump had been the 'if you can' not the 'if you can't level.  Not a single triple had been turned to a double. Every loop was a loop and not a toe loop. Yuri was exhausted though, his head buried against Lilia as he let himself publicly be reassured by one of his two Alpha coaches.  After a performance like that, no one could call him weak.

 

As JJ took the ice to do a few loops while the arena was cleared and the score was tabulated for Yuri, the man's parents moved towards the kiss and try, not crowding, but there to take their place soon once their son was done with his program.  

 

Yuri gulped down some water as he finally straightened, the plush cat incredibly tight to his chest before he used it to wipe the sweat from his face.  Then, as his score was announced, throwing him into first place with only three skaters left to go, he once again stood and waved to the crowd.

 

He was behaving as much as he possibly could behave as he let Lilia and Yakov lead him from the kiss and cry, the second he stepped up the small step though, placing him close to Nathalie Leroy, he whispered, "One second, dizzy…"  

 

As Yakov sighed and Lilia started to say he drank his water too fast, Yuri made eye contact with JJ's omega mother, handing her the plush cat before hurrying to catch up to Lilia and Yakov, "It was just for a second, I'm fine."  He stayed close, finding his spot between the two of them as they left to find a screen to watch the rest of the competition.

 

What wasn't noticed was how Nathalie covered the plush kitten with JJ's jacket, hiding it from view.  After the short program, her son was in second, so close to Yuri's score, and that was how the night would end.  However, instead of putting JJ's jacket back on him, she said, "It's too hot, you shouldn't put your jacket back on."

 

As she handed it to him though while they walked down the ramp, he noticed what was in it -- whether from touch or scent was not clear.  When she did know was that the jacket containing the plush was shoved into her son's duffle bag and by the time they picked him up to get dinner together, the plush was resting on the second pillow of JJ's bed.  She knew his arms would be wrapped around it tonight -- but maybe that would help him sleep better. She didn't know if it was intentional or not, but the content, happy, exhausted scents of a very sweaty omega were exactly the type of things to help an Alpha sleep instead of keeping them up.

 

That night, She did check in on JJ, just to make sure he was alright, only to find her son sound asleep, the plush kitten in his arms and his face burrowed into it.  Maybe this was more than lust. She needed to think of how to help, but for tonight, she just let her son sleep and hoped Yuri was sleeping as well in his own room.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, anything is much appreciated ;)
> 
> Yuri's short program song - [ Short Program ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5KAc5CoCuk)   
> This is just really pretty and with JJ being French Canadian, this song often appears in my head as something Yuri would do


	9. Do you feel brave?

 

The next day, Yuri woke up as the sun rose, the noise from the connected room with the open door enough to have roused him from sleep.  He sighed, not bothering to move yet. His body was sore from yesterday, but he knew he'd be better once he started moving. He was also hungry.   That didn't change that he didn't want to get out of bed -- but he knew he had to. Another day of being under control of Lilia and Yakov.

 

With his phone in the pocket of the joggers he had slept in, he slipped out of the bed to walk straight to the bathroom, trying to act as if everything were completely normal.  He started the shower, knowing that a conversation would be too easily heard, even with the water running, especially if he didn't know where in the other room Yakov and Lilia were.  Instead, he stood in front of the shower, taking several pictures of his 'neck' which ended up being the entirety of his upper torso. Once he found one he liked, the steam from the hot water softening everything so that a subtle filter was more than enough to make it truly look like a good picture, he sent it to JJ.  It was clear that he was naked in it -- although you couldn't actually see anything. He was twisted around, so his back was visible. His hair was brushed to the side so his less red neck could be seen. 

 

> << They are going to have me working and stretching most of today.
> 
> << Too risky to talk.
> 
> << Enjoy your kitten

 

Yuri's eyes widened at the last text he sent.  Maybe that was too much. He didn't know. It was so early though, maybe JJ was still sleeping.  He couldn't risk it.

 

> << Don't reply

 

Then he deleted the record of the conversation and all the pictures he had taken from his phone.   Only then did he actually take his shower and get ready for the day.

 

* * *

 

JJ vaguely heard his phone as he slept, but it took another several minutes for him to realize that it had been his phone.  Groggily, still holding the plush kitten, his face having been buried in it all night, he reached for the phone to check what had made it make a noise.  If it hadn't been on the bed, he might have realized it also had vibrated. 

 

His eyes flew open though at the picture he saw.  The electric jolt shooting through his body as he saw that image.  He very well knew that Yuri was sexy. He very well knew what the man's body looked like after the video phone sex.  This, however, without any clouding of heat to influence Yuri's decision was somehow almost sexier. It took him a moment to realize the man's neck was less red.  He was too busy drinking in the look in those eyes. He wanted nothing more than for Yuri to look at him like that in person -- because if that happened, JJ didn't think he could stop himself from trying to keep Yuri with him always.

 

The day dragged on for what seemed like forever.  There was no press conference today and no scheduled practice.  The arena was too busy with ladies singles and pairs happening today.  The free skate for men's would be tomorrow in the late afternoon. Ice dancing was earlier, but that meant today JJ had no idea where Yuri was -- and no way to find out.  Aside from eating with his parents and stretching, the day was supposed to be dedicated to rest and getting his mind ready for tomorrow. Years ago, he would have spent it relaxing with Isabelle.  Some days, he really missed that. No, if JJ were honest with himself, he missed being alone and all of the feelings that had been developing for Yuri had only intensified that.

 

Near the end of the day as he sat in his room looking at the plush kitten, he gave in to the urge to bring it to his nose and take a deep inhale letting himself get lost in the scent that still clung to the fabric.  He thought for a moment about taking a shower and then crawling into bed early and -- his thought of what to do were yanked to the here and now as he heard his phone chime and vibrate.

 

> >> Yakov and Lilia went to dinner.  I said I was tired. They left me here alone.

 

JJ's eyes widened as he tried to think of what to say.  

 

> << Do you want me to call?
> 
>  
> 
> >> Do you feel brave?
> 
>  
> 
> << For you, I'd risk almost anything.

 

JJ's took a deep breath as he looked at that.  It was true though. He didn't know when his thinking had changed so much, but right now every instinct in his body wanted him to do whatever it took to get Yuri.

 

> >> Room 762 There is tape on the door, DO NOT BREAK THE TAPE or he will know.  

 

JJ swore his heart was going to break from his chest.  Yuri wanted him to go to his room. He didn't think. He left everything except his phone, barely taking the time to throw on his shoes before taking the stairs up two floors -- he didn't even want to wait for the elevator.

 

Just as Yuri had said, there was a strip of tape along the outside of the door -- delicate tape, tape that made JJ curse his short fingernails because it took much too long to delicately pull it off the door frame so the piece of tape hung in the air attached only to the door.  

 

Pulling his phone out, JJ took a picture of the tape and sent it to Yuri.

 

Seconds later, the door opened and JJ was standing inches from the man who had occupied every moment of his dreams and near every moment of being awake.  

 

JJ froze, just looking at Yuri.  The other man wearing just leggings and a T-shirt -- clearly whatever his coaches had thought he would go to sleep in.  He was beautiful though. JJ would swear the morning sun had nothing on Yuri's hair. Emeralds and Sapphires had no chance at coming close to the color of his eyes.  

 

JJ felt his how his hand was grabbed as Yuri led him into the room so that no one would see him in the hallway.  Yuri didn't make a move to touch him more than that though, instead just looking up at JJ in silence.

 

Not wanting to break whatever spell it was that allowed him to be here, JJ gently reached forward, hesitant to touch, but needing to as he let his fingers graze along Yuri's jaw, feeling how soft and warm the omega was.

 

Trying to hide that yes, now, Yuri was nervous.  Flirting was so easy when it didn't mean anything.  This was hard because the same things with JJ meant something to him.  He reached his hand up, mimicking the same gesture as JJ as he let his fingers graze along the man's slight 5 o'clock shadow.  He just let the pads of his fingers run along the other man's face, never tearing his eyes away from those beautiful crystaline blues.  

 

JJ reached up with one hand, holding onto Yuri's lower arm as he brought the man's hand to his face, leaning in to smell the wrist taking a deep inhale of the last of the post heat pheromones that Yuri's body was radiating.  Nothing felt as right as that did. Post heat, the desire to keep your omega safe. He'd been wanting to keep Yuri safe for so long now. 

 

"I -- "  The softness in Yuri's voice right now was so unfamiliar.  He loved it though, if he could hear that soft tone every day, JJ was positive that it would mean this was heaven.

 

"Yuri?"  JJ leaned in more, his body so close to Yuri's and knowing how hard it made it for him to think.

 

"You can call me Yura?"  Then Yuri's eyes dropped as he whispered, "You can call me anything you want."  Then before JJ could think too much about what that meant, Yuri was on his tiptoes and the softest, warmest lips he had ever felt were pressed to his own.  

 

JJ's arms wrapped around Yuri, holding him tighter as he just kissed him back, soft presses of lips as he desperately tried to remember he couldn't lose track of time.  As JJ held Yuri tighter, he kept the kisses soft, not risking leaving a mark that anyone could see on the man. 

 

Relaxing finally, now that he was there, JJ moved his mouth to Yuri's neck.  He wasn't going to bite, or even kiss roughly, instead, he just let his lips run over the flesh of Yuri's neck.  He let his eyes close, breathing in the scent, this time instead of a residual excitement and happiness, there was nervousness and arousal.  A deeper inhale and he felt his body responding to the scent of Yuri. He let his lips trail over the smaller man's collarbone, wanting desperately to mark that flesh, but knowing he couldn't.  

 

"Yura…"  JJ liked that, how it flowed from his lips and he had never heard Victor or Yuuri or any other skater use it.  He liked that. Even if he had heard it from Yakov and Lilia, it was still special. Then he whispered, "What does Yurouchka mean?"  That was the other name they called him -- and had called him when he was good before his presentation as well.

 

"It's … it's my name … it's …"  Yuri took a deep breath, trying to think, but hearing JJ say that name while his lips were so close to his neck made it hard to think.  "For people who are close … family or a lover." He couldn't hide how his body shivered when he said lover. He moved his hands to JJ's shoulders, pulling his body closer as he pressed against JJ, wanting to smell like the man, wanting to maintain some small remembrance of this moment, but knowing he couldn't -- he'd have to cover up everything before --- He pulled back and gasped, "How long as it been?"

 

"I think ten minutes since I got here?"  JJ's hands were tracing along Yuri's thighs, pulling the man closer even as he tried to walk them back towards the bed.  He wasn't thinking of much, all he was thinking of was that he had Yuri breathless in his arms.

 

Yuri moaned as he felt his legs hit the bed as he walked backward, letting his knees fold until he was lying on the mattress, his hair fanned out under him.  "Yakov and Lilia…"

 

JJ's knee was next to Yuri's thigh as he pressed the man down, his lips stealing a kiss and then pressing in for more, feeling how Yuri's lips parted and he was able to delve forward with his tongue, tasting the other man's mouth as he deepened the kiss past the point of being able to breathe right.

 

A soft moan and Yuri's arms were around JJ's arms, eyes closed and for a brief moment, letting himself not worry about anything.  His instincts screaming that he was safe now, he had his Alpha with him, and his Alpha wanted him. He let himself be pushed back on the bed with another moan as a weight settled onto him and then every nerve in his body felt how warm and hard JJ's body was, his own hips bucking up into the man, feeling through layers of too thin clothes how aroused JJ was by him as well.

 

Yuri wanted to lose himself in how amazing JJ felt and how good being kissed and touched felt -- he wanted to rip off his clothes and … but he couldn't.  "Jean? Please…"

 

The hesitance and worry came through in the tone of Yuri's plea and JJ pulled back, his eyes lost in Yuri's as soon as he could see that beautiful blue-green color.  "Yurouchka?" He couldn't lie to himself, watching the shudder that ran through Yuri's body at hearing him whisper that form of his name exhilarated the young Alpha.

 

"They'll be back before long.  You can't be caught here -- I -- JJ, I need to know what you want out of this?"  It would be so much easier to just stop thinking, but even if Yakov and Lilia thought he was still being affected by his heat, he wasn't.  He was perfectly able to think, even if being this close to JJ made him wish he couldn't.

 

Looking still into the other man's incredible eyes, JJ paused, knowing he needed to answer honestly and not just 'right'.  He needed to be honest because this was much too important for anything else. "I want to have a chance to convince you to be my mate.  I want a chance to fall in love with you?" He thought he already was, the years of back and forth, the years of watching Yuri so closely, the feelings and emotions he'd been experiencing since being on the ice with him all those months ago after the young man's presentation.  He wasn't sure he was, so he didn't say he was.

 

"And the portfolio from your father?"  Yuri's voice was just a whisper, hesitant and fearing the answer.

 

"Even if you decided you hated me, everything in that portfolio is true.  That's from the company, not me." He let his hand run over Yuri's jaw, stroking his fingers along the soft skin, "We'll help you stay in Canada -- no matter what you decide about me."  Sometimes people thought JJ was a little simple in his thoughts, and maybe it was true but JJ preferred the term straight-forward. That didn't mean he wasn't smart. He ran his brand in a much more hands-on method than most people thought.  It did mean though, that he very much knew that he wasn't the one in power here. He might be the Alpha, but the omega had all the power in this situation. 

 

Yuri didn't want to think about it right now.  He had JJ here right now, alone -- and he could think about all the important things later.  RIght now, he had JJ here. "Jean-ya?" The soft sound at the end of Jean softening the man's name even more than how he already whispered Jean.  "Kiss me?"

 

JJ's lips were pressed to Yuri's in a heartbeat as he pressed the younger man into the bed, pulling their bodies together as he deepened that kiss even more, body pinning Yuri between him and the bed.

 

Yuri's legs wrapped around JJ's torso, arching up into him and gasping into the kiss, letting himself get lost.  

 

Moaning, JJ moved, pressing his body down and feeling how hard Yuri was -- even as his mouth pressed desperate kisses to those incredibly soft lips.  He wanted this to go on forever for … He pulled back though, seeing the flush across Yuri's cheeks and the reddened lips with, but those ethereal eyes were what drew him into that face.

 

Yuri reached up, a hand on JJ's face as he whispered, "You have to go …"

 

"I know."  He knew he had to go.  He knew he had to get out of here before he was found.  He desperately was trying to think of how long it had been -- how long would they be gone.  If the restaurant wasn't busy, this was so dangerous.

 

"Jean …"  Yuri didn't want him to leave, but he couldn't just run away, no matter how much he wanted to.  Or could he? He was an adult. He was in a country where omegas could not be treated as property.

 

A soft kiss to Yuri's lips and JJ was sitting up, pulling away no matter how he wanted to not leave.  "I'll always come running -- I don't want you to ever be alone again." The tone in the young man's voice that night when he first was talking to him still haunted JJ.  That Yuri could feel that alone, above all, he had to make sure that never happened again.

 

Before JJ could even process that Yuri had moved, the man's arms were around his neck and a kiss pressed to his lips.  "But go now. They can't catch you here."

 

It was so hard to leave, but JJ did, replacing the tape and doing his best to make it seem that it had never been tampered with. 

 

As JJ returned to his room, smelling of Yuri and knowing so much more about how the man felt -- Yuri was in his hotel room spraying everything he could with scent neutralizers until no trace of JJ remained for Yakov and Lilia to find.  He'd just tell them he couldn't fall asleep with all the scents. It was weird, but somehow neither Alpha seemed to know much about omegas. Yuri was certain it would work -- he just needed to think, What did he want. This was Worlds.  This was the end of the season. Could he go back to Russia with them -- and he was near positive the answer was that no, no matter what the risk, he couldn't do that.

 

He was barely back in his bed by the time the two Alphas returned, and Yuri knew it had been less than ten minutes since JJ had left -- they had cut it so close.  He was left to sleep in his room though, the door between the rooms open and the drone of their TV filling the room as Yuri fell asleep. Tomorrow he had to make some decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakov week starts tomorrow and kinktober after that, so I'll try to get the next chapter of this out before the 2 week mark, but we might be at the 2 week mark 
> 
> Kudos, comments, sharing -- I love all of those!


	10. You'll never be Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter. The epilog will be next.

 

The next morning, JJ was unsurprised that he was woken up by a text message.  This time, the photo was clearly set up. It had been taken after the man's shower it seemed, and in the steam on the mirror words were written, carefully so that they'd be able to be read in the selfie. 'I miss you' was written on one side 'I trust you' was written on the other.  In the middle, Yuri was sitting, a T-shirt had been thrown on but his hair still wet from the shower and just tossed up into a mess of a ponytail. 

 

> << I miss you too

 

JJ sent off the text the second he saw the image, needing to reply before he had even taken in everything about it.  He saw the nervousness in how Yuri sat on the counter in front of the mirror. He was nervous. Everything that was being planned was so dangerous to him.  JJ had minimal risk, but Yuri was risking everything.

 

> >> I'm not backing down
> 
>  
> 
> << I'll be here for you
> 
>  
> 
> >> I believe you.  I'll text when I can.
> 
>  

With that, the conversation for the morning ended and JJ was left to just save yet another picture of Yuri into the folder on his phone.  He was going to be there for him.

 

* * *

 

Only the top twenty-four men made it to the finals to perform their free skate, not that that was a worry for JJ, he was going into this in second place.  His free skate this year was technically difficult, and he had only increased it since he had competed in the four continents. Yuri, of course, was a wildcard.  While his short program had brought him to the finals in a very, very tight third. Less than a point and a half separated the top four spots, so interest in the free skate ran higher than ever.

 

The night seemed to drag while so many skaters performed, and JJ warmed up and waited.  Then, finally, it was time for the last group of six. It was then that Yuri finally emerged from the omega dressing room -- and at worlds, there were other omegas, just not tonight.  All of them had been knocked out of the competition after the short program. 

 

JJ watched as Yuri walked past him, Lilia and Yakov on either side and the young man wearing another white and silver costume.  Nothing seemed to happen during the warmup, but JJ swore every time he looked at Yuri, those blue-green eyes were on him. Finally, it was time to compete and JJ was next to his parents in the prep area looking at the monitor as the sixth place skater took to the ice.  Lilia and Yakov remained up in the viewing area with Yuri. 

 

"JJ.  I need you to focus and skate your best out there.  We'll figure out what to do about Yuri, but I need to you to focus."  Alain was looking at JJ, trying to get his son to focus.

 

"I know.  I need to do good.  Yuri is going to nail it -- he'll want me there to watch him."  He looked at his dad, taking a deep breath as he said, "He's not going back to Russia.  He's … he's staying." JJ closed his eyes, he knew it. He wished he knew enough to add, 'He's staying with me.'

 

All too soon, Yuri was taking the ice and JJ was walking up the ramp to watch.  His parents were right behind him, and they were all ignoring the looks from Yakov and Lilia.  Perhaps if they had been paying more attention, they would have seen Yakov drop his eyes and look to the ground.

 

Yuri saw JJ there though and smiled for a second before his expression went completely neutral as he took his beginning pose.  Then the haunting notes of a selection from Rachmaninov's Piano Concerto no. 2 echoed through the arena. The selection began several minutes into the piece at a haunting selection in C minor.  The music both strong and sad as Yuri moved into his program, the presence of the omega on the ice captivating as he moved through the complex step sequence everyone assumed Lilia had created.

 

As the music hit the scaling arpeggios in E flat major, the unsettling and agitated notes were accompanied by near frantic jumps as the height and rotations of Yuri's backloaded program matched the hecticness and chaos of the program now.  There was no lack of quads now, four different ones appearing in the program, all perfectly performed, his edges clean and sharp. This program no longer screamed of Lilia's hand but of something else, something new and unique that could only be Yuri.

 

Yuri finished, his entire body shaking from the exhaustion of the complex program, he let himself drop to one knee for a second.  Slowly, he looked up, lifting his hands to once again make the omega symbol. The entire arena seemed to erupt as Yuri stood and skated to the kiss and cry, but this time he didn't lean against either Lilia or Yakov, instead, he ignored them, standing near the boards instead of sitting where he was supposed to -- even as he was told by them both to sit down.   He refused, standing there with his arms full of flowers as he waited for his scores, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them to see -- he had been propelled into first place. He was now guaranteed to medal. The worst he could possibly do now was third.

 

Yuri was led back to the observation area, since he'd have to come out shortly for the medal ceremony anyways, JJ moved to the center of the ice to take his starting post.  His program was done by him, his music, his choreography, and so much different than Yuri's, but his jumps were clean and strong and the added elements still netting so many points.  It had been the cleanest performance of that routine he had ever done and his parents were so proud when he reached the kiss and cry. His score was slightly below Yuri's, and when added to the close short programs, it ended up with JJ in second place by less than half a point.  All that was left was to see the last skater. 

 

The younger skater from Japan took the ice, knowing he'd need to surpass everything he'd ever done before to keep the first place position.  While he had a great program, he ended up in third. However, with the performances that Yuri and JJ had done, that was no surprise.

 

As they all went out to the podium, JJ held out a hand to help Yuri up to the top spot and the young man took it, carefully placing his hand in the JJ's before leaping up to the top spot on the podium. Both hands lifting over his head as he made the omega symbol with his hands.  The eruption from the crowd took JJ by surprise as he took his spot on the podium, looking over at Yuri. Triumphant. That was how the man looked. Absolutely breathtaking. What no one in that crowd had been able to know though was how for just that split second Yuri had gripped JJ's hand tight, a quick moment of reassurance needed.

 

* * *

 

Everything after the medal ceremony happened so fast.  Yuri was rushed off and JJ was stopped by reporters asking him if he was disappointed to have finished second.

 

JJ found himself standing on a ramp, still in his skates, barely having had a chance to put the guards on them as he answered, "Not at all.  Coming in second to one of the greatest programs I've seen in my life is nothing even close to a disappointment. I'm thankful I was able to see Yuri's program live.  That was amazing." He smiled as he said it, his fingers flipping into J's as he smiled, "There is no disgrace in being beaten by an omega either -- I know people will talk of that.  I won't tolerate discrimination based on someone's secondary gender." He smiled as he said it, but he ended the interview, leaving quickly, he wanted to get back to his room -- or maybe he should talk to his parents.

 

* * *

 

"That was not my choreography."  Lilia hissed out the words as they went up to their rooms.  The woman's normal calmness disintegrating by the second.

 

"Lilia, his program was beautiful.  It was the music you chose, he won."  Yakov finally snapped at his ex-wife.

 

"He needs to do what he is told."

 

"No!"  Yuri turned and looked at her, his eyes widening as he realized he had yelled.  "No. I do not have to do what you want. This is my career and my life. I did nothing wrong.  Your program would not have let me win." He narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms as he looked her in the eyes.  He wasn't backing down.

 

She grabbed him, pushing him against the wall.  "Excuse me? If you put half the effort into the program I designed for you as you put into misbehaving--"

 

"He's right, Lilia.  Your program did not have the technical complexity of what he did.  It didn't have the numerical score potential." Yakov moved forward, trying to get her to let go of Yuri.

 

"What?  That was a good program, you said so yourself.  You are the one who designed the jump combinations."

 

"I know I did.  I should have pushed him more, I didn't though.  I went too easy on the boy's program because he's an omega."  Yakov recognized his error, pulling the boy away from Lilia as he looked at Yuri, seeing the shocked look in those blue-green eyes.

 

"Yuri!  Get in your room."  Lilia pointed at the door, clearly upset.

 

"Then unlock it.  You have the keys."  Every bit of how Yuri was feeling right now bleed into him speaking to Lilia now.  He hadn't been trusted with the keys to his own room.

 

In a huff the woman unlocked it, grabbing Yuri by the arm to shove him in.

 

"Lilia!"  Yakov moved to grab Yuri, pulling him away from Lilia again.  "Don't take it out on him. The facts are his program he was supposed to do would not have been enough.  He would have been lucky to get third with it."

 

"He didn't know that.  He just wanted to misbehave again."

 

Yakov was about to yell back when he looked at Yuri, actually looked at him, seeing the look and the body posture as he examined his skater.  "Lilia, leave. Now."

 

She turned, storming from the room as she slammed the door behind her.

 

Yakov kept looking at Yuri, finally sighing as he said, "I'm sorry."

 

Of all the things the man could have said, that was the thing that most confused Yuri.  "You're sorry?"

 

"I -- I should have realized, you being an omega, presenting, it shouldn't have changed anything.  You're still you and to make you not be -- I'm sorry." He wasn't sure how to say what he needed to, but he had to try.  "Yura, you -- " He reached out to take a hold of the gold medal that hung around Yuri's neck. "Even with everything, you won this."

 

Yuri's brow furrowed as he looked at Yakov, his head tilting as he tried to figure out what was going on.  The suspicion brutally clear.

 

"Yuri.  I hate this season. This season you won not with my help, but despite of me and … '  Yakov paused as his eyes went down to his feet. "I'm sorry." he let the medal slip from his fingers as it fell back to Yuri's chest.

 

"No … That's not true."  Yuri sighed as he looked over at Yakov, "I'd be nothing without you."

 

"Yura - no.  Without me, you are the world champion."  He reached out, his hand on Yuri's cheek, holding the boy's face so he could look Yuri in the eyes, his thumb stroking away the slightest hint of a tear.  "You aren't Victor. You were never Victor. We were wrong to try and make you him."

 

Yuri took a step forward, letting himself walk right into Yakov, his face finding the shoulder he had been comforted against so many times since he had been little.  He shuddered as he felt Yakov wrap him in a hug, holding him tight. "You're amazing in your own way. I don't know what to do." His calloused hands moved to stroke Yuri's hair, soft gentle motions as he felt the omega press against him, holding him tighter as Yuri just clung to him, reminding the man of the little, lost boy of so many years ago that desperately tried to appear brave.

 

Finally, Yuri pulled back, looking at Yakov and not sure if he should trust him.  It had been so many years of trusting him though. So many years of Yakov being the closest thing to family he had ever had -- and the look, oh god that look Yakov had, the pain at the realization of what had been done.  Yuri had to trust him. "Keep her away from me? I need to keep her away from me."

 

"She'll never hurt you again.  I won't let her." That was easy to promise.  He had let his need for another season take over from his knowledge of how Lilia got.  There were so many reasons their marriage had never worked, and her vicious competitive streak and ability to be so controlling were primary contributors to that.

 

"I don't know if I can trust you."  Yuri admitted it, sighing and wishing he could.  He used to be able to trust Yakov. He remembered how he had felt when he had come home from Japan after being bested by Yuuri.  He remembered that how Yakov hadn't told him he had to compete harder or train more. He remembered how Yakov had just held him tight, not lying to him, just being there with the heartbreak and disappointment.

 

"I know.  I don't deserve your trust right now."  Yakov just kept stroking Yuri's hair, sighing.  He should have never let himself stop being protective of the young man.  Maybe part of him had known for much longer that Yuri was an omega, there had been signs now that he could see looking back.  

 

"I still trust you."  The words were soft, but Yuri still did.  It had been too many years of Yakov being the closest thing to family he had ever had.

 

This time it was Yakov's turn for tears, holding onto Yuri tightly as he promised to keep him safe.  Somehow, they'd figure this out.

 

* * *

 

The moment JJ woke up, he realized there was no message from Yuri waiting for him.  From there, the day got worse as JJ's worry started to grow. When he got to the practice run through of the exhibition, Yuri wasn't there.  He saw no sign of the man's coaches or the blond man. The entire practice went by without even a glimpse of one of Yuri's coaches. The post-event press conference was the same -- the officials just mentioning something about 'unexpected circumstances'.

 

By the time the actual gala exhibition started, JJ was pacing in the prep area instead of watching the first half.  Everyone knew he was agitated and not at all like his normal self. The second half started and there was still no sign of Yuri, but that didn't stop JJ from going onto the ice and doing his routine, heavy on backflips and hydroplanes, it was a show of the power he could bring to a program, and set to one of his favorite songs.  When he finished though and saw Yuri watching, his smile turned to a real one. He'd been so worried that somehow Yuri had been whisked from the country. Even if he couldn't talk to him, to know he was there meant everything.

 

The crowd fell to complete silence as Yuri took the ice.   JJ had his skates off and his shoes on instead, but he was still in his gala costume as he watched Yuri skate out to silence and then cheers as the crowd saw he was OK.  Rumors of the young man's disappearance from all events today had spread throughout the internet causing his fans to worry.

 

Yuri appeared fine, his hair was half up, back in a ponytail, much as he had worn it for so many of his years competing.  Nothing intricate, just enough to keep it out of his face. Instead of a fancy costume, Yuri skated out in pale jeans and a T-shirt -- almost as if his Gala clothes had been pulled from his suitcase.  This time, the Russian flag wasn't on his face, but one cheek still held an omega symbol. 

 

Looking relaxed, he lifted his arm, taking a starting position as the first notes of the popular song began to sound over the speakers.  The step sequence sped up as JJ realized it was in a way another love song. He threw himself into spins and a fast-paced step sequence, then the unexpected.  As the music reached a calmer spot, Yuri moved into one of the moves he hardly ever did -- a perfectly balanced hydroplane. JJ knew exactly what it was, it wasn't just a hydroplane, it was the one he was known for -- an exact copy -- except for some reason it was mirrored.  

 

JJ stood up, walking to the boards as he gripped the wood, watching as Yuri gained speed and did a backflip -- and he knew Yuri never did those.  He'd never seen him do one in a program before, but suddenly he had copied two of JJ's typical exhibition moves. His heart was speeding up as he realized this wasn't just Yuri skating to a love song, this was Yuri skating to a love some for  _ him _ .

 

The final combination was the quad Salchow, triple loop that JJ had ended his free skate on, and JJ knew this was not any sort of a coincidence.  He heard the repeating lyrics as he finally realized what this truly was, 'Just someone I can turn to, someone I can kiss'. Yuri froze in his final position, looking at JJ as 'I want something just like this' over the speakers, leaving Yuri standing on his toe picks, his chest rising and falling with every deep breath.  The music wasn't over though and before JJ knew what happened, Yuri was skating towards JJ -- fast, as once again the words 'I want something just like this' sounded over the speakers. Without thinking, JJ was reaching towards him as Yuri jumped the boards to throw himself into JJ's arms, gripping the other man tightly.

 

The entire area was stunned into silence for a moment, the cameras and the lights still on Yuri as he pulled back just for a second before he grabbed JJ to lean in and kiss the man, as intense as the night when JJ had snuck over to see him.   As everyone realized this was not acting, this was real, the arena erupted. JJ gripped him tight, he had Yuri and he was never going to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on deciding which of the WIPs will be next. Follow me on Twitter for randomness and occasional polls about what to write and sneak peaks :) @scribblesitm


	11. Life is Good!

 

For the first time in a very long time, Yuri was able to have fun at a Gala banquet.  By the time he was hauled back to a hotel room by Yakov -- and it was a different hotel room, Lilia having done something with the original rooms that had left the man fuming, Yuri was more than a little drunk.  He also had very clear memories of having signed a contract with JJ's dad, and was pretty sure his lips were chapped from making out with JJ. He was also extremely frustrated because that is all he had been allowed to do.  He couldn't complain though as he was helped into one of the two beds in the room. He wasn't going back to Russia. He was going to stay in Canada for now.

 

* * *

 

Life in Canada wasn't exactly how he had expected it to be.  Evidently, the FFKK was willing to have one of their Russian skaters training in Canada.  The new doctor he saw in Canada had been appalled at the meds Yuri had been on. Of course, those had been changed, and luckily before any long-term hard was done.  He had access to a rink for several hours a day, but today he was not going to be going to the rink. Today he was in a studio in downtown Montreal and putting on clothes from JJ's style line.  He walked out to the main room once dressed. Tight mid-thigh shorts, bare feet, two shirts, one a tight tank clinging to him in red with black JJ's on it. The outer one loose and white with the JJ only on the bottom to identify it and the slogan, 'Own your practice' on it.  

 

The studio was set up to look like an apartment, a window in the background with a fake summery cityscape, and the hardwood of the studio exposed.  All the lights made it hot, but that was OK. Yuri walked over to where the Yoga mat and water bottle were set up to start following instructions. As soon as the photographer realized exactly how flexible Yuri was, those instructions changed and Yuri was contorting his body into positions he was rather certain were not yoga poses, but he just did as told.  Every few minutes someone fixed his hair or his makeup. 

 

He was on the third yoga outfit, this one mid-calf leggings with a tank top when he heard the door open.  Twisting his head, he saw JJ walk in, those blue eyes instantly on focused on him -- which of course made Yuri smile.

 

"That smile, keep that smile, just raise your leg some more and straighten your torso."  The photographer hadn't looked up to see who had entered yet as a stylist walked over to adjust the tank top to make sure the olympic tattoo was visible in the shoot.

 

JJ walked over to where Yakov was sitting, keeping a respectful distance as Yuri worked, letting his legs and arms be moved and positioned as well as following the verbal instructions from the photographer.  He'd been standing on the same foot the entire time JJ had been there, and it had been a good twenty minutes, before JJ walked over to the photographer, "Should he stay in that position for so long?"

 

"I'm fine."  Yuri smiled at JJ though, happy that the man had worried.

 

"Why don't we take a break?   I have enough of this combination and Jean, you can see what I have so far?"  The photographer looked from Yuri to JJ, seeing how they were looking at each other.

 

Yuri let his lips slip into a smile as he walked over to JJ, "Haven't seen you in a few days."

 

"I was in Toronto for school."  In the back of his mind, JJ knew he should keep this a place of business and professional, but he had Yuri right there.  He gave in, closing his eyes as he leaned in to kiss those lips.

 

"You told me that, you remember?"  Yuri laughed, the thrill of how JJ found it hard to think around him not lost.  

 

"Yura…"

 

Laughter as Yuri turned to walk over to grab a bottle of water.  "Look at the pictures. Do your work like you're supposed to, then you can ask Yakov if you can take me on a date?"

 

"Tonight?"

 

With a sigh, Yuri sat on the arm of the chair Yakov had been reading in.

 

"Have him back before midnight."  Yakov just shook his head, of course, JJ could take Yuri on a date -- the slowness of the courtship pleasing the man.  They were working on programs for next year, Yuri's continued career putting his own retirement on hold.

 

"Dinner and a movie?"  JJ wasn't sure what else he could pull off with no notice, but the smile and how Yuri's eyes lit up were enough of an answer.

 

"If you're here, I'm going to drive back to the guest house.  This is a long day for an old man." Somehow it had reached five o'clock, and they had started at eight."

 

"Of course.  I'll make sure he's …"  JJ was smiling though as he was cut off.

 

"I don't need a babysitter just because I'm an omega."

 

"No, you need one because you are Yuri and I had twice as much hair as I have now when you first walked into my life.  Now, do your photo shoot, do your flirting, have fun on your date, but not too much, and remember you have to be at the rink early."  Yakov smiled though, not upset at all. He didn't think he'd end his career as the coach of the most successful omega skater of the past thirty years as well as the coach of the most successful alpha, but that was what Yuri and Victor were.  Both so different, but still he loved them both.

 

"Fine.  Drive safe, don't forget to eat, don't fall asleep watching the news and remember to set up the coffee before you go to bed."  Even as Yuri bitched, he looked much too happy to be upset.

 

"Come on, kitten, back to work.  Let's finish this up so we can get out of here."

 

Yuri smacked lightly at JJ, then leaning up to kiss him, he whispered, "Thank you."

 

Life was good.  He leaned into JJ, happy as he felt those strong arms wrap around him.  Yes. Even if he was living in Canada in a two bedroom apartment for now -- with Yakov in the other room -- life was good.  He had his own sponsors, he was continuing to skate -- and there was no end in sight now. Life was very good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for your support. I've started a writing Tumblr where I babble a lot less but post all my updates etc there :) as well as cover work for stories now because evidently, that's a thing I do :)
> 
> Scribbles' Tumbler [ LINK HERE ](http://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/) Feel free to follow me and stuff :)
> 
> *love*


End file.
